


A Hundred Steps Ahead

by That_Little_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Smart Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Little_Kid/pseuds/That_Little_Kid
Summary: An Au wherein Sakura is placed in a team with Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino.There are those who fight with brawn. There are those who fight behind desks and command others. There are those who fight using their years of experience. There are those who fight with their instincts. There are those who fight with all their might with or without a plan. And there are those who fight with calculated steps and patterns. Here we have 3 fresh graduates that were appointed to a team that only came once every century: A combat team that can engage battle with a particular fighting style that most would consider weak: 'Smart'.Pairing: Unknown yet* NOTE: Original AU is NOT mine! Credits to the original creator of this AU :)) If someone can tag them for me, I'm more than willing to give credit where it's due and tag them for it :))
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji & Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 124
Kudos: 976





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters.**

**CHAPTER 1: Wonder**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Little four years old Sakura was an exceptional kid. She learned how to cook, albeit simple food, how to do half of the laundry, because her mother insisted that she was too young, learned how to fold her clothes, clean the house, and many others. She was also a very curious child, and very peculiar. By the age of three, she has read more than she could've ever imagined, and mind you, she understood word for word.

In her large emerald eyes, the world was but a big chessboard. The King was their Hokage, without him, the village would be lost and out of control. The Queen was the Council, willing to do anything to keep the village and its kage intact. And the pawns were the shinobi, willing to sacrifice their life for the sake of their King and village.

With her ever-curious eyes, she read numerous novels and books, some more explicit than others. As she grew, she learned to wonder about nearly everything. Why was the sky blue? Why does the sun disappear? Why was her hair pink? Why was their village named Konohagakure? Why were there sectors around the village? What were the big giant walls around the village for? What is chakra? What are orphans? Behind her bigger than average forehead was a brain full of questions.

But four years old Sakura was an intellect, so she wanted to become a ninja. As twisted as it may sound, she only wanted to become one for three reasons only: For her to protect her beloved village, for her to test her limits and to participate in the never-ending chess game. And like the child she was, she told her parents about her decision with determination written on her face.

Her small clan was a civilian clan, but they were able to produce shinobi whose names went down in history.

One of those shinobi was Haruno Amaya, a redhead who was obsessed with bombs. She was perfect for surprise attacks, especially those that occur in isolated areas. Another was Haruno Kenshi, another redhead whose specialty was taijutsu and genjutsu. And another name among others was Haruno Takao, a brilliant pink-haired strategist whose mentor was Nara Shikaku himself. Sadly, all of them died in battle.

Her parents were part of the civilian council. Her father, Haruno Kizashi, has dull pink hair and blue eyes. Her mother, Haruno Mebuki, has blonde hair and green eyes. Besides being in the council, her parents were also merchants. Thus, they always gave her presents whenever they leave the village.

Oddly enough, her parents wholeheartedly supported her decision without so much as a fuss.

"Why not? You might even become famous!" Kizashi grinned.

"Well, I thought that you could become part of the council, but I guess why not?" Mebuki shrugged. "With a brain like yours, you can be a tough girl!"

But like her, her parents were smart. They knew potential when they see one. Their child was special. From the day she was born, they had sense her chakra reserves. One that was large in size, but not as large as a Jinchuuriki. And it didn't stop there. They had seen her walk on walls and book shelves more than once. Once, they even saw her standing on a small pond to watch a 'pretty little' fish.

Nonetheless, Sakura was happy. Partly saddened that they agreed instantly because she had already thought of ten things she could do if they wouldn't say 'yes' on her first explanation. But still, she was happy.

After that, her parents began giving her tools and books that were more suited for a shinobi. But, occasionally, they would give her books about history and science. But out of all that, there was one book that she would always re-read time and time again: _The Basics of Medical Jutsu_

.

.

X

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Five years old Naruto grinned as he ran towards her sitting position underneath a tree.

"Naruto-kun." She greeted him as she continued on reading her book: _The Basics of Water Style Jutsu_

"Ne, you're always reading! Wanna do something fun instead?" Naruto asked her.

Emerald eyes looked at the mischievous blonde, "What do you have in mind?" she asked,

"We could prank ninjas! Like...uh...like we could throw paintballs at them!" He yelled with glee.

The pinkette sighed, "Nope. I'll pass."

The blond visibly wilted, "What? C'mon, Sak'ra-chan!"

"From what I remember, you want to be a ninja, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah!"

"Then, start acting like one." She told him as she stood up and went towards the park.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! It's a prank!" Naruto waved his hands around as he followed beside her, "How can you _not_ want to be part of my super-duper awesome prank?"

"One reason would be because I don't want to run around the village like some culprit. Another is because your prank is something we've done for what? Four times?" She reasoned out as she smelled ice cream. "Want ice cream, Naruto-kun?" she asked him, hoping that he would drop their topic.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Naruto shrugged as he followed her. Despite not having enough money for an ice cream due to him being an orphan, he shut his mouth from saying anything. Two years of their friendship made him knowledgeable enough to know the peculiar girl's quirks; one being able to get whatever she wants.

.

.

X

.

.

"Ne, Sak'ra-chan, what do you want to be?" Naruto asked her as they sat down on a bench near the library.

"What?" She asked him with a raised brow.

"Like, I dunno. I always talk about myself and my dream of becoming Hokage, 'ya know. So, I wanted to ask what _you_ want to be." He grinned at her.

"Huh, I never thought of that actually." Sakura tilted her head in realization.

"What?! But, but you're smart! Like super smart! And tough too!" Naruto gasped, "How can you not know?!"

Emerald eyes rolled, "You're overreacting."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Tell you what, if you want to be Hokage, then I guess I could be your most trusted ANBU Captain." She told him.

"Really?!" Naruto smiled, "All right!!"

Sakura smiled at him, "Wait! I thought you wanna be a Field medic or strategist or something?" Naruto asked. "I thought ANBU is full of super-duper strong people with lots and lots of cool jutsu!"

Sakura giggled before she waved her book in his face, "There's a reason why I read books, you know."

Naruto grinned before he hugged her, "Alright! I knew that you're a badass, Sakura-chan!!"

.

.

X

.

.

"First day of school and you're already in trouble?" Sakura snorted as she leaned beside a downcast Naruto.

"Well...it wasn't exactly my fault," Naruto grumbled as he kicked a pebble away from him.

"Uh-huh. Pranking a teacher on your first day is bound to label you as a troublemaker." She told him as she opened up a new book.

"At least I made the day exciting, right?" Naruto grinned at her.

"Well, better than having to listen to Ishiro-sensei." She shrugged.

"See! I'm so going to become number one! Dattebayo!"

"When you start reading more, I might just believe you."

"Sak'ra-chan~" He whined, "Have a little faith, ne?"

She shut her book, "Want to go out for ramen?"

**"YEAH!!"**

.

.

X

.

.

"Huh?" Mebuki Gasped as she listened to Sakura's story for the day, "Naru-chan got in trouble on his first day?"

The pinkette nodded as she continued to eat her food, "He pranked Ishiro-sensei in the middle of class."

Kizashi raised his brow with a small grin on his face, "What'd he do this time?"

"Hmm... It was a combination of fart bomb, pain balls, and calculated timing." She said with a hint of smugness.

"And you didn't help?" Kizashi smirked at her.

Glancing at her mother, she said: "Of course not."

Mebuki smiled at that, "Good. I was beginning to worry about your attitude towards your teachers." With that, she stood up, "Tea?"

Both pinkettes nodded, "So, what did you do?" Kizashi nudged her with his elbow.

Sakura smirked, "I may have used chakra string to make him trip onto his seat."

Kizashi laughed, "Atta girl!"

.

.

.

* * *


	2. How Hard I Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

**CHAPTER 2: "How Hard I Hit"**

* * *

Eight years old Sakura tilted her head as she watched a butterfly rest on a flower.

"You must be fascinated with bugs. How do I know? Because I've seen you collect snails and small insects from time to time." A voice behind her said.

Turning around she saw Aburame Shino, a silent classmate of hers that never seemed to talk to anyone else. "You're Shino." She said.

Shino nodded, "Yes. And you're Sakura. How did I know? You always hang out with Naruto."

"You're not wrong." She nodded.

"And, I have observed you. One of your hobbies is to annoy Uchiha Sasuke by besting him in everything, making you the top of our class." He added, "Plus, your hair is very hard to miss once you see it."

Sakura smirked, "I'm impressed."

"I do try my best." He said.

**\---**

The pinkette sighed as she watched Naruto spar with Sasuke for their Taijutsu period.

"This is very sad to watch." Shino commented beside her. "The blond will lose, no doubt."

"He's strong." She defended as she opened up a book, _The Basics of Earth Jutsu_ , "He just needs to train."

Shino nodded, "Sasuke seems to rely on his speed and reflexes while Naruto relies on his instincts." He observed.

"Sasuke's been trained by his clan, more likely by his brother, so it's no surprise that he has great reflexes." She said.

"But even Sasuke has a weakness," Shino stated as he continued to watch.

"His left side and underneath him." She pointed out.

"And how do you know?"

"How do you think I always managed to win against him?" She rolled her eyes, "Having great reflexes and animal-like instincts are nice, but some fights are just easier to win when you fight smart."

Shino was silent for a moment, "I will keep that in mind." He said.

"Aw, man! I nearly had him!" Naruto groaned as he plopped down in front of Sakura.

"Good fight, Naruto." Shino said.

"Thanks, Shino!" The blond beamed him a smile.

"You'll get him next time, Naruto-kun." Sakura told him, eyes never straying from her book.

"Believe it!" He cheered.

"As congratulations for your effort, I'll treat you to ramen." The pinkette said.

"Alright!! Hey, look! Kiba's next!"

**\---**

"Freak!"

"Look at your eyes!"

"And you're so small!"

Hyuuga Hinata sobbed as her bullies called her names and teased her.

"You can't even protect yourself!" Watanabe Ami laughed, "And _you_ plan on being a ninja?"

"P-please s-stop!" She cried out.

"Awe, she's crying!" One of Ami's friends teased, "M-maybe we s-should help her?!" He mocked.

"Grow up, Hyuuga!" Ami sneered, "You can't even say one word without stuttering!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"Saying sorry won't make a difference!" Kira, Ami's bestfriend, yelled.

"Yeah!"

"You should just quit from the Academy!"

"Freak!"

"Something's wrong with your eyes!"

"Hey, maybe we should teach her a lesson?" Ami suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Punch her!"

"Kick her in the face!"

"S-Stop!" Hinata tried to stand.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, freak," Ami said as she pushed Hinata. "Once we're done with you, you're gonna look li-"

"Back off, Watanabe." A voice cut her off.

The group of bullies turned around, "Sakura!" they gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ami gulped.

"Shino was looking for Hyuuga-san a few minutes ago before being called by Iruka-sensei." Sakura explained as she walked through the bullies, "You weren't going to hurt her, were you?" she raised a brow at them as she stood in front of Hinata.

"N-no! Of course not!" Kira shook her head.

Emerald eyes rolled before looking at the crying girl, "Let's go." She said before helping her up.

"Ami," Sakura said before she turned around to face her and her group, "Please remember that I hate people who bully my friends. I'm sure you remember how hard I hit." Then, she turned around and walked away with Hinata beside her.

**\---**

"Here." Sakura handed her a pink handkerchief before sitting down on the bench beside her.

"T-Thank you," Hinata said as she dried her tears.

"They've been doing that since?" Sakura asked her.

Hinata stayed silent, not wanting anyone else to be caught up on her own problem.

"Ne, I can't help you if you won't help yourself." She said; emerald eyes looked at her intently.

"S...Since I entered of the a-academy," Hinata said before folding the handkerchief again.

"Ah." The pinkette nodded, _'I guessed correct then.'_

Hinata gulped and exhaled, "W-will you tell my f-father?" she asked. Mentally, she prayed for Sakura to not tell her father. Hyuuga Hiashi was a stern man, and the moment he learns about her situation, Hinata was sure that she would be punished.

Sakura raised a brow, _'Why would I tell him?'_ but nonetheless, she replied: "Nope."

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to look at the pinkette. "What?"

"You heard me," Sakura said while she opened a book, _Genjutsu_ , it read.

"W-Why?"

"Simple: Not my problem."

.

.

.

.

.

"E-Eh?" Hinata blinked in disbelief.

"If you do, however, want it to be _my_ problem, you would have to be with me and my friends. Or in simple terms: Be our friend." Sakura said before closing her book shut.

Hinata looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

Sakura sighed as she stood up, _'In 5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1.'_

"R-really?" Hinata stuttered with a small smile.

"Yeah. Although you would have to keep up with Naruto-kun's lively attitude, Kiba's rowdy personality, and Shino's bugs, but other than that, I'm pretty sure Watanabe and her group won't try to corner you again." Sakura shrugged.

Clasping her hands together, Hinata smiled out to her savior, "I-I can handle that, Sakura-chan!"

And for the first time, Hinata saw Sakura smile at her.

**\---**

**_2 weeks later..._ **

"I-I'm going out now," Hinata said before closing the door.

"She seems...different." Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, said while looking at the door.

"So it seems," Hiashi said as he frowned.

Hanabi smiled, her sister was finally happy.

**\---**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


	3. Nosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

**CHAPTER 3: “Nosy”**

* * *

"Uchiha - san," Ten year old Sakura drawled out as she continued to walk around the quiet library with the annoying figure behind her, "I get that your curious and all, but I won't help you in anything you ask for." She said as she picked up a book by Senju Tobirama, _'Raijin'_.

Uchiha Shisui pouted as he leaned on a random shelf, "But Cherry - chan," he drawled back in a teasing manner, "I really, _really_ , wanna see who's faster between the both of us."

She turned to him, "You, an ANBU Captain, an Uchiha, one of the highly spoken prodigies of Konoha, the infamous Shunsin no Shisui, wish to have a race with an Academy student?" She recited with a snort at the end. "I'm not dumb enough to bite your challenge, Uchiha - san." She began to walk towards the librarian, eager to check out her books. 

"Ah, so cold." He flinched at her tone. "I swear you're just like my baby cousin. And for the record, we both know that you could've been Chuunin by now if you accepted the Village Elders' offer, Cherry - chan." He rolled his eyes at her before he turned to the temporary librarian, "Yo, Genma. Out of commission again?" He greeted.

Shiranui Genma snorted as he mindlessly recorded the pinkette's books. "The Sandaime thought it would be a hilarious punishment for me when I made the stupid decision to use Hiraishin from across the country." He said, not at all minding the academy student's presence. 

"Oof, not even I would use shunshin from across the country. Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. Nearly dead people make stupid decisions when they're desperate to get home in time before they bleed to death." Genma shrugged. "I'll be fine, the Sandaime's just messing with me and would probably get me out on the field in no time." He said. 

The pinkette looked disturbed at their conversation, _'Adults are stupid.'_ She thought as she collected her books from Genma. "Thank you very much, Shinobi - san and I hope you recover soon." She said before she made her way out of the library.

Shisui followed her, but not before waving goodbye at Genma. "Oi, Cherry, we gotta see who has the faster shunshin." He called out.

"Nosy asshole," Sakura muttered as she shunshined away from Shisui, only to nearly yell in frustration as he easily followed her. 

"I _am_ Shunshin no Shisui, remember? You won't get rid of me that easily, Sakura - chan." He grinned.

* * *

"I swear you Uchiha are so nosy." The pinkette said as soon as she saw Itachi standing near her house. "At least greet me good morning, Itachi - kun." She pouted as she began her journey to the Academy. 

Easily keeping up with her pace, the Uchiha genius nodded at her. "Good morning, Sakura. It has come to my attention that you have been stealing my brother from me."

Emerald eyes looked at him lazily, "The nerve. Sasuke is the one who's been following me like a kicked puppy. It is not my fault if he finds my company better than his brother's nonexistent presence."

Itachi looked at her with amusement, "Repeat that again and I might have to burn your scrolls again, Sakura."

"Keep your hands away from my notes!" She yelled indignantly. "I worked hard on recreating that hiraishin seal before you burned it away. For a dango." She glared. 

Itachi smirked, "The seal was half - assed, you were not even close on recreating anything."

"I'll shove that mouth of yours up your ass when I master the hiraishin."

"Must you always be so foul?"

"Only to those who burned my scrolls, Itachi - kun." She pouted, "At this point, even Shisui is a better company than you, privileged asshole."

"I assure you I am way better than my cousin. And also, watch your language."

"Bite me! You burned my scrolls!"

Itachi paused, "Language, Sakura."

The pinkette scoffed before she calmed herself down, "What do you want, Itachi - kun?" She asked him, knowing that he always had an ulterior motive whenever he took the time to grace her with his smothering presence.

"I propose a spar later this afternoon." He said.

At this, Sakura raised a brow. "You just want to know which one of us has the better genjutsu."

Itachi let out a subtle smirk, "Perhaps."

"So nosy, the both of you."

* * *

"S - Sakura - chan, Shisui - san is here again." Hinata muttered as she watched the pinkette write on her scrolls. 

Emerald eyes rolled as the pinkette buried herself deeper to the grass, "So nosy." She said.

"But, he's acting like a creepy stalker...?" Hinata trailed off as she was confused by the curly haired Uchiha's actions.

Sakura peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, "You could practically hear him wallow in despair as I ignore his challenges once again." She huffed before she turned to Hinata, "Ne, Hinata. What do you think if I try to learn Lightning?"

Hinata blinked at the pinkette's seemingly out of the blue question, "T - That would be awesome, Sakura - chan. If anyone could do it, I'm sure you can." She smiled.

At a tree a few meters away from the relaxing duo, Shisui sighed almost comically as Sakura ignored him once again, _'So cruel, Cherry - chan.'_ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


	4. Pretty Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

CHAPTER 4: “Pretty Flowers”

* * *

“Sakura!” Yamanaka Ino yelled as she tried to drag the reading pinkette to a boutique shop. “There’s a sale! We have to buy new clothes before it ends!” She yelled in excitement.

The pinkette cringed as she stumbled into the store full of people, “Ino, you know how I feel about crowds.” She murmured as she tucked her book into her small pouch.

The blonde simply giggled as she checked the jackets on a nearby rack with a huge ‘Thirty percent off!’ sign. “Yeah, I’m your bestfriend, how could I forget? But that’s no excuse for not buying cute clothes!”

Sakura sighed as she flipped through several sweaters beside her, “This is stupid. We’re graduating in a few months, why do I have to buy civilian clothes when I’m going to be busy with training?”

“Sakura, my dear.” Ino sighed in false exasperation despite the amusement in her eyes, “We have to be stylish a few times! With us practically rolling on the ground nearly every day, we deserve to pamper ourselves whenever we can!” She explained before she pulled out a cute red sweater in front of the pinkette, “Plus, you deserve it, little miss Rookie of The Year.”

“That’s not true yet. We still have the final exams and the practical exams by the end the semester before we get our final rankings.” Sakura denied as she accepted the sweater and surveyed it with her meticulous eye for detail. “This is nice, should I get this?”

Ino nodded, “Absolutely!” She smiled before she moved to a rack full of dresses with the pinkette in tow. “But seriously though, the spot for Rookie of The Year is as good as yours!” She said.

“Hmm,” Sakura hummed as she picked a cute white dress and gave it to Ino, “Sasuke – san seems adamant to get my rank. He’s been studying like crazy from what Itachi – kun has told me.”

Ino held onto the dress, “Girl, Sasuke – kun might have my heart, but even I’m not blind to his incapability to get to your level.” She fixed her smart yet stupid bestfriend a stare, “If only we could get Shikamaru to take the practical exams seriously.” She whined.

“Speaking of Shikamaru, Naruto mentioned that the boys and Hinata will be eating at Ichiraku by noon. Should we go or are we still on for that new tea house that you mentioned last week?” Sakura asked as she handed Ino another lilac dress with a few embroidered designs.

“We can go to Ichiraku for lunch,” Ino passed on a red dress to the pinkette, “Then, maybe we can invite them for tea after. I’m sure Hinata would like to try their chamomile tea, I heard that it’s really good.”

Sakura nodded in agreement, “Hey, get that white dress. That looks like Hinata’s size.” She pointed to a dress a few racks down.

Turning, Ino gasped in glee as she ran to the rack, “Nice eye, Forehead!”

“I do aim to please, Pig.”

X

“The world must be ending if Naruto’s studying.” Kiba barked a burst of laughter as he watched the frantic blond study while he slurped his ramen. “At least finish your food first, you dolt.” He scolded as he saved a post – it from getting wet.

“I – Is Sakura – chan helping you study for the finals, N – Naruto – kun?” Beside the blond, Hinata asked as she ate her bowl of beef ramen.

“Yeah!” Naruto nodded with a grin, “Sakura – chan’s notes are way easier to understand than the teachers. Plus, she made me my version of notes, it’s even color-coded and everything!” He gestured to the neatly made notes with orange and neon highlighters.

“You should get checked for ADHD, man.” Nara Shikamaru muttered as he looked at the obnoxious colors. “You’re lucky that Sakura’s helping you out. I’ve got Ino nagging every day to help her study.”

Beside him, Akamichi Chouji nodded, “Yeah! Sakura – chan has pretty notes. She likes to help me a lot, too.”

“I agree. Sakura is usually efficient whenever she makes her notes. She copies both board notes, oral discussions, and book lessons and integrates them to make the efficient study guide.” Shino nodded in agreement, “I still have her notes regarding the History of Konoha if you want to borrow it.” He told Naruto.

“Nah, I have my copy.” Naruto shrugged before he gulped down his bowl. “Old man, another bowl of miso ramen, please!” He grinned.

“The finals aren’t even until two more months, what’s the hurry?” Kiba asked as he watched the blond read.

“Sakura – chan found out a long time ago that I memorize and understand stuff easier with repetition. We even have those mini cards that she likes to quiz me with and stuff.” The blond explained as he clapped his hands with glee as Teuchi brought him another bowl.

“Sounds like ADHD to me,” Shikamaru muttered as he finished his food.

“Nah, Sakura – chan got me checked two years ago. I just have a big problem with focusing on anything related to studying. I’m pretty decent when it comes to handworks and physical stuff.”

“In any case, you’re lucky that Sakura – chan’s helping you. You’re not the dead - last of the class anymore since she helped you a lot.” Chouji commented as he ordered himself another bowl.

“Ah, the teachers’ faces never seem to get old whenever they see the rankings and I’m not the last one.” Naruto laughed, “I’m not part of the top ten, but hey, I wasn’t really smart in the first place.” He mindlessly waved his hand in a carefree manner.

“Someone, on the other hand, could be part of the top five if he actually exerted some effort.” Kiba pointed to the lazy pineapple head. “C’mon, man! When’s the last time you actually put in some work?”

“Right now.” Shikamaru groaned, “I’m outside the house and eating lunch, on time, with you guys on a beautiful, no homework Saturday.”

Hinata giggled, “I – It’s nice to unwind sometimes.” She commented as she set aside her now-empty bowl.

The boys around her nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I felt like Iruka – sensei was trying to kill us yesterday.” Kiba snorted, “Those kunai seemed like they were newly sharpened.”

“Because they were newly sharpened,” Sakura commented as she and Ino ducked under the ramen stand. “Hello, we’re not too late to join you for lunch, are we?”

“What’s up, my little ducklings?” Ino cheered as she hugged Hinata from behind.

“I – Ino – chan!” Hinata gasped at her tight hold.

“Looks like the gang’s all here!” Kiba grinned as he scooted over to make Sakura sit down. “Eat up. We’ll wait for you guys to finish.” He offered as he raised a hand to order, “Two bowls of pork ramen please!”

“We’re still missing Sasuke. So technically, the gang’s not complete.” Shikamaru pointed out.

Ino snorted, “Hell would freeze before Sasuke – kun would actually hang out with us.” She pouted, “In all our years of friendship, he’s only hung out with us several times.”

“None of those were leisure activities.” Sakura pointed out as she ate her newly ordered ramen.

“I – I’m sure he’ll come around someday,” Hinata said as she gave the group a small smile. “I mean, w – we’re turning genin in a few months. We’re b – bound to be in the s – same team with the rest of u – us.”

Ino hummed as she chewed, “I never really thought of that. Genin teams are composed of three members and one jounin.”

“You never put much thought into anything.” Kiba teased as Akamaru woke up beside him.

“Hey,” Ino whined, “I put a lot of thought into a lot of things! Most of them just don’t concern you and your stinky dog breath.”

“I take offense in that.”

“Well, you can shove it up your ass.”

“Children, play nice.” Sakura sighed as she calmly stirred through her bowl.

X

“Tadaima,” The pinkette called out as she neatly placed her boots in their shoe rack.

“We’re in the kitchen, love!” Her mother’s voice yelled out.

Sakura made her way to the connected kitchen – dining room and welcomed the domestic sight of her mother and father cooking dinner while slow music played in the background from the radio. She smiled at them as she placed a box of mochi to the table.

“I brought mochi.” She said as she sat down on the dining table. Her small collection of new clothing was wrapped up in a single eco – bag and placed beside her on the floor.

“Oh, how lovely!” Mebuki gasped as she laid down a few plates for them, “So, how was your day?”

“Ino dragged me to shopping. Then, we ate lunch at Ichiraku with the gang before we went to check out that new tea house that Ino’s been nagging about.”

“Sounds like you had a wonderful day, love.” Kizashi grinned as he set the rice, fried fish, and bacon-wrapped chicken down the table.

Sakura shrugged as she gave out the chopsticks, “Bacon wrapped chicken? This is new.” She commented. “Itadikamasu.”

Kizashi nodded, “It’s a meal we got to taste when we went to this little island up north. The travel was cold and long, but man, the food and view were so worth it!”

Mebuki nodded in agreement, “Their fur coats were also beautiful! Oh!” She gasped as she stood up quickly to retrieve a small gold box on the kitchen bar. “Which reminds me; we got you a little souvenir but forgot to give it to you. I found this yesterday while I was repacking our bags.” She gave it to the pinkette.

Kizashi gasped, “How could we forget? I hope you like it, love.” He smiled as he urged his daughter to open the souvenir.

Emerald eyes blinked as she softly pulled the gold ribbon off the box and took the lid off. She placed the ribbon and the lid on the table before she took out a silver necklace chain with a pink sakura blossom pendant. “It’s so pretty.”

Mebuki smiled proudly, “I know you hate how cliché your name is, but when I saw that necklace I just knew that you should have it.”

“Take it as an early graduation gift.” The older pinkette gestured, “You’ve earned it.”

Sakura smiled softly at her parents, “Thank you very much.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


	5. Rookie 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

**CHAPTER 5: Rookie 9**

* * *

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Itachi spoke as he sat beside the reading pinkette at an empty library table. “Sasuke has been crying since this morning when he saw the results.”

Emerald eyes looked at him with amusement, “Has he?”

The heir nodded, “You are now the official holder of the ‘Rookie of the Year’ with a final written score two points higher than mine and a physical exam score equal to Hatake Kakashi – senpai’s record.” He smiled at her, “Good job, Sakura.”

Sakura shrugged, “Thanks… I guess? But I think Sasuke – san’s crying because he and Shikamaru are tied as second.” She said as she laid her book about _The Legacy of the Hiraishin: From Discovery to Perfection_ down in front of her.

Itachi titled his head for a moment, “That could be why. I’m surprised Nara – kun decided to exert some effort.” He said before he asked, “Has it something to do with Yamanaka – san’s influence?”

The pinkette snorted, “You call ‘nagging’ as an influence?” She asked with a raised brow before she shook her head, “But, no. It was actually Yoshino – baa’s nagging that got him to do some work. Auntie can be really scary when she’s mad.”

Onyx eyes glinted with mirth, “Scarier than when you get angry?” He teased.

“I’m not scary. I have pink hair and green eyes, how scary can I get?”

“I beg to differ, Sakura.”

“I’m intimidating. You, on the other hand, are the one who’s scary, Itachi – kun.”

* * *

“Forehead!” Ino yelled with glee as she jumped on the reading pinkette, “We’re getting our team assignments today! I’m so excited!” She squealed, completely ignoring the pinkette’s bored aura.

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows that, Pig.” Sakura casually said as she tried to shrug the loud blonde off her shoulders. “And stop jumping on me.” She added.

“Hah? But I’ve been doing that since we were kids,” Ino whined as she hugged on tighter, “Just because you’re the Rookie of The Year doesn’t mean that I have to follow every word you say.” She blew the pinkette a childish raspberry.

 _‘Kami, please help me get through this day.’_ Sakura prayed as she continued to walk to their assigned room with Ino still hanging on her shoulder.

“You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw the rankings yesterday. Shikamaru really hauled his ass during the finals but I never thought he actually tried _that_ hard, ‘ya know?” The blonde said as she placed her arms around the pinkette’s elbow instead, still mindful to not knock the book off the reading girl’s hands, “Yoshino – baa must be proud of him.” She grinned.

Sakura hummed as she read her book, “I’m surprised you’re okay with Sasuke – san and Shikamaru being tied for second place.” Her emerald eyes shifted to her sunshine – filled bestfriend, “You matured in a short amount of time.”

Ino grinned at the pinkette. Having grown with the prodigious pinkette, Ino wasn’t as blind or as dense as the village thought. Sure, she was loud and would rather take care of her appearance rather than get mud all around her new shoes, but she was still a kunoichi. Plus, she was blessed to have a very patient and understanding bestfriend that liked to snap her back to reality whenever she became too stuck up with her own self.

“Be proud of me, Forehead.” The blonde snorted with confidence, “I have reached 1/4th of your thought process and I can say, with confidence, that I can now set aside my feelings as I strive hard to be one of the best kunoichi in the village!”

Emerald eyes studied her for a few seconds before they shifted back to the open book, “Good for you, Pig.”

Ino pouted at her lack of enthusiasm but she could see a hint of smile from the pinkette. As small as it was, it was enough for the blonde.

The rest of their walk to the room was silent with the exception of Ino greeting a few younger students who recognized the pink and yellow duo. It was also because the pinkette was really well – known in the Academy despite having the social tolerance of an introvert.

“Ino! Sakura – chan! Good morning!” Naruto yelled from the open door of the room with Hinata beside him. “I’m so excited for the Team Assignments, ‘tebayo!” He pumped his fists.

“S – Sakura – chan, Ino – chan, G- Good morning,” Hinata greeted with a small wave, “L – Let’s do our best.”

Sakura closed her book before it disappeared with a small gust of wind, “Good morning to the both of you.” She smiled, “Is the gang all here?”

Hinata nodded, “Y – You two were the last to a – arrive.”

“Yeah, what’s that about? Usually Sakura – chan’s one of the earliest people around.” Naruto whined while he placed his arms on the back of his head with a childish pout.

“Shut it, blondie. Sakura and I were taking our time since we’re leaving this place anyway. Plus, a few people were greeting us and congratulating Forehead over here.” Ino teased.

Sakura sighed as Naruto and Hinata jumped as they remembered the rankings, “Congratulations, Sakura – chan!” They greeted in perfect unison.

“A – As expected.” Hinata smiled.

“Oh, I forgot to thank you for helping me study, Sakura – chan!” The orange clad boy grinned, “Iruka – sensei treated me to three bowls of ramen because he said that my scores were higher than my previous exams, dattebayo!”

Ino and Hinata clapped, “Really?”

Sakura smiled at him, “Don’t downplay your own efforts, Naruto – kun. You kept on reading the notes on your own despite having reviewed it with me at the Library. You did well.” She gave him a thumbs up.

“S – Sak’ra – chan!” Naruto cried as he latched onto the pinkette, “You’re an angel, ‘tebayo!”

The girls chuckled at the blonde before a loud voice joined them, “Oi, Naruto! Stop hogging Sakura all by yourself!” Kiba growled as he and Shino walked to them.

“Jealous, dog breath?”

“You wanna die? Huh?!”

“We should sit down.” Shino pointed out, “Iruka – sensei will arrive any minute now.”

From the chairs above, Chouji chuckled as he watched his friends argue. “What a lively bunch.” He grinned as he munched on some snacks.

“It’s too early for this. Troublesome.” Shikamaru groaned out as he tried to sleep on his desk.

 _‘Annoying idiot.’_ Sasuke thought as he pointed a glare at the enthusiastic blond.

X

“Team 7,” Iruka called out with a smile as he read the names of the members, “Uzumaki Naruto!”

“Yosh!”

“Uchiha Sasuke!”

_‘Tch.’_

“And Hyuuga Hinata!”

“Hinata!! We’re in the same team, ‘tebayo!”

“N – Naruto – kun!”

“Heh, I would’ve thought that you and Naruto would be in the same team.” Ino raised a brow. The duo grew up together and even the Hokage was aware of the pinkette’s positive influence towards the rambunctious blond.

Sakura shrugged, “Hokage – sama must have something else in mind.” That was odd. She predicted that the three of them, with Sasuke as the third, would be a good team assignment for a future Demolition Squad.

“Team 8,” Iruka started once more, “Akamichi Chouji! Inuzuka Kiba!”

Sakura blinked in surprise, “Is Ino – Shika – Cho a no go this year?” She asked Ino, who was as stupefied as she is.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“And Yamanaka Ino.” Iruka flashed the trio a bright smile.

“With me, then all that’s left is…” Ino trailed out as she glanced at the three arguably smartest trio of their batch. _‘Those three in the same team?’_

“Team 10, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura.”

The pinkette blinked as she thought of her team placement. _‘All brains and no brawn.’_ She didn’t know if she was comfortable with the thought that they were all rational people but she could cringe at the severe power disadvantage.

“I look forward to working with you, Sakura – san.” Shino said from behind her. “And you too, Shikamaru – san.” He turned to the now awake pineapple haired boy.

Shikamaru looked at Shino and Sakura before he let out a small smirk, “This’ll be fun to watch.”

Sitting beside Naruto, Sasuke looked at the trio, _‘Three smart alecks placed into one group. A scout team? Wait,’_ He remembered Sakura’s wide range of jutsu and capability to control chakra, Shikamaru’s diverse strategies, and Shino’s ability to support his team and sneak around undetected with his insects. _‘An Assault Squad with a knack for Intel gathering.’_ With the three genin’s intelligence, he could guess that they were the team to beat at this moment.

“I’m so jealous of Shikamaru!” Naruto whined. “He gets to be with Sakura – chan while I’m paired with you.” Cerulean eyes glared at his stoic bestfriend.

Sasuke ignored the blonde as he smirked at the thought of facing Team 10 in the future, _‘Interesting!’_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


	6. Team 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is also available at my Wattpad Acc: @Kawaiisama and Fanfiction.net: @That.Little.Kid
> 
> Warning: This does not follow most canon events / timeline :3

**CHAPTER 6: Team 10**

* * *

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man before them. Sarutobi Asuma was a rather strange yet laid back man with a worrying addiction for smoking. _'This guy's on his way to an early grave with all that nicotine in his lungs.'_ He thought with discomfort.

The pineapple haired boy shifted to scratch the back of his head as he tried to gauge the reactions of his teammates. Sakura, from what he could observe, was as stumped as he is. Ino – Shika – Cho was always a squad placement that happened with the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clans. Beside her, Shino was as quiet as ever, but he could see the mental gears of his brain turning to analyze why their squad was formed with three of the arguably smartest Top Five students of their generation but still severely lack firepower.

 _'Not to mention, they paired us with a flexible Jounin fighter. Sarutobi Asuma was rumored to be one of the best frontline fighters, so why is he stuck with us?'_ Shikamaru frowned as he thought. _'This is too troublesome.'_

"Well, ain't this a party?" Asuma chuckled as he observed each one of them. "To be frank, I'm pretty sure you guys are way smarter than me." He said with such honesty in his tone that the three had to blink in surprise. "But I've still got years of experience ahead of you."

 _'This man is too honest…'_ Sakura thought as she tilted her head with a worrying frown on her face. _'Are we really going to be okay with this placement?'_

"I'm also sure that you guys caught up that Ino – Shika – Cho was not followed in this batch. It was supposed to be, initially, with Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi and Aburame Shino with Yuuhi Kurenai." Asuma paused to blow a small smoke, "But the Village Elders were excited to see a team as rare as yours to be formed. You three are considered as the smartest of your bunch which has caught the attention of most Jounin due to your unique capabilities."

 _'Unique capabilities?'_ Shino thought.

"Strategy. Defense. Infiltration. Espionage. Assault. Demolition." The jounin listed one by one, "You three have attained the best skills necessary to complete all those. But you lack a certain aspect: Sheer willpower. Essentially, none of you are glory hounds, which are both a good thing and a bad thing. But the thing is, when shit goes up in flames, _your kind_ usually freezes up and tends to retreat when things don't go your way."

Sakura blinked, _'Your kind? Does he mean smart people?'_

"It's good that you're cautious and that you use your brain, but sometimes you have to be flexible and ready to have back – up strategies or power plays. That's why I'm your sensei," He grinned, "I'll pound your asses to shape and make sure that you guys will be one of the best squads ever to be seen in the whole nation."

* * *

Sakura cringed as she rested by a shady part of the training ground. Having just done her 50th lap, she was dead tired and just wanted to read a good book. Her emerald eyes watched as Shikamaru and Shino struggle to finish their 37th lap.

All by herself, she frowned as she remembered Asuma's words from three weeks before, _"But you lack a certain aspect: Sheer willpower."_ True, she was no glory hound, but she was the top of her class whenever it came to Taijutsu matches and No – holds Sparring. She had read hundreds of books that covered a variety of jutsu and pointers that she made sure to execute perfectly.

She wasn't blessed with overly huge chakra capacity but she was excellent in controlling her chakra to the 99th percentile, a feat that was only matched by Senju Hashirama and Senju Tsunade. To make up for her lack of chakra capacity, she learned a multitude of jutsu to help her when the time comes, she thrived in both offense and defense, and everyone had said so. Sakura knew it herself. What kind of 'willpower' was she lacking?

So deep in her thoughts, she wasn't able to sense Asuma approach her from his side of the training grounds. "Yo, Sakura. I've got a few words for you." He said, effectively getting her attention.

The pinkette tilted her head, "Is something wrong, sensei?"

"Nah. I just got this idea, is all. I'm not sure if it would work, but I'm pretty sure that you would get it."

"What is?"

"I've seen you reading about the Hiraishin seal a few times at the Library before. How's it going?" He asked.

Emerald eyes blinked at his question. "I still have problems with actually teleporting. I don't have enough chakra to complete a single jump." She answered truthfully, "I've decided to find a way to make it unique for me, a modified Hiraishin that functions like the Yondaime's."

Asuma looked at her for a few moments before he asked, "May I ask why are you so adamant about learning Hiraishin? I've heard that you know how to use Shunshin enough that Uchiha Shisui actively challenges you to a race."

"Hiraishin has a wider range of teleportation, and it's theoretically faster too." Sakura explained before she set her gaze on the grass, "I'm physically small and despite my wide range of jutsu, none of those will work unless I can move faster than my enemies."

The jounin blinked before he tilted his head in a questioning manner, "Despite being capable of being a head strategist, you want to be on the field?"

The pinkette nodded slowly, "I'm not a glory hound but I want to fight beside the people I want to protect. If I'm fast enough, I would be the best support and assault shinobi on the field. I'm smart, yes, but there's no person I trust more in executing things other than myself."

Asuma grinned before he reached down to pat her messy pink ponytail, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see your sketches, I'll help you modify the shit out of that Hiraishin seal. As I said, I've got a few ideas and we'll sort it one by one."

* * *

Shino was frustrated. He was annoyed beyond belief as he silently glared at the clone in front of him. Suddenly, the words his sensei spoke to them a month ago seemed to resonate: _"But the thing is, when shit goes up in flames,_ your kind _usually freezes up and tends to retreat when things don't go your way."_

He wasn't meant for hand to hand combat. That's why he and his clan had insect - based jutsu, because they fought with their heads. An enemy who barely has any chakra left was basically just like a newborn deer. Defenseless and can barely do a thing.

He knew that. He believed that by heart. But why was he trying so hard to improve his taijutsu? Why was he exerting effort in trying close combat battles with a man backed with years of experience compared to a newly made Genin?

"You did great, Shino." Asuma called out as he approached the boy and dismissed his clone, "Your punches are still a little weak, but your kicks are improving each and every day." He grinned at the silent boy.

"This is a waste of time," Shino said.

"Why is that?"

"I have my insects to do as I please. I'm more sorted for Espionage and Infiltration rather than Closed combat battles. Why must I subject myself to this tiresome exercise?"

Asuma chuckled before he asked the younger boy, "Why are you? I didn't assign _you_ this exercise, I assigned it to Sakura." He crossed his arms as he waited for the boy to answer.

Shino frowned as he tried to reign in his annoyance. "I listened to what you said three weeks ago. You were right. I don't know why, but you are." He looked at his sensei, "There will come a day wherein I won't be able to hide behind my clan's kekkei genkai, and I refuse to be handicapped just because I thought of myself to be above using taijutsu." He explained.

Asuma was silent as he continued, "I won't be the best in hand to hand combat, but I won't settle for being inadequate."

In the end, the jounin grinned as he ruffled Shino's hair, "Ain't that a statement? Come, I'll treat the team for some barbeque." He gestured to where Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting. "And don't worry about using taijutsu as a last resort. I'll make sure that it'll never come to that." He promised.

Shino blinked behind his glasses. That was statistically impossible with how every mission could go south and dangerous, most shinobi ended up dead or fatally injured because they couldn't defend themselves or retreat fast enough.

But his sensei had said it so casually like he meant every word and kept it in his heart. It was strange, but Shino believed him so easily.

* * *

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered in annoyance as Sakura gave him another book about strategies, just as he had requested a few days ago. "Thanks for this." He said as he nodded to the small bag full of books.

The pinkette smiled before she shrugged, "Take care of them, Shikamaru. Be extra careful in where you place them, okay?" She reminded him before she jogged to where their sensei's clone was waiting for her.

Shikamaru watched them briefly before he shifted his attention to where Shino was with another clone. The Aburame was still practicing and he was actually showing some improvement. Turning back to the pinkette, he watched as the duo goes through some handsigns before going back to their theoretical work.

Determined to improve himself, he sat down and began to open the book nearest to him, Kirigakure and its War Tactics during Chigiri. Getting a pencil and an empty scroll ready, he began to pour his focus towards the book.

As much as it pained him, Asuma's words from two months ago stung like a bee. With the exception of Sakura, both he and Shino were more suited for strategic work and espionage rather than doing the dirty work like demolition or frontal assaults.

 _"You have to be flexible and ready to have back – up strategies or power plays."_ He knew that. Shikamaru knew that he wasn't suited for frontal combat, unlike the pinkette. And he was too lazy to train his body, unlike Shino. But he wasn't going to die not trying.

Shikamaru was smart. Smarter than anyone with the exemption of a few people. That's why he'll train his mind instead. He had always loved war games as a child, so best believe that he'll give out the best battle tactics the world has ever seen. He will thrive in confusing his enemies, enough to lull them in a false sense of security that they've won before his plan comes to its magnificent turning point that'll flip the whole game to his favor.

He'll read every book in Sakura's collection if it what makes him the best in mind games. Heck, he'll eat battle formations for breakfast if he has to. He'll dream of the A to Z possibilities if he has to. Damn it, he wasn't going to be the handicap of his team. None of them were glory hounds, but he'll be the one to lead them to certain victory.

"Finally decided to do something for yourself, Shikamaru?" Asuma teased as he appeared beside the busy Nara.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

The jounin shrugged, "Like I said, you three are way smarter than me. All I'm doing right now is supporting and guiding you guys. But all of you are doing the actual thinking and doing the work." He pointed out, "It seems you've found yours." He gestured to the pile of books.

Shikamaru frowned for a moment before he nodded in understanding, "I'm not going to be left behind. I'm neither the strongest nor the smartest, but I'll be the readiest shinobi you'll ever meet."

Asuma grinned as he patted the Nara, "Really now?"

The genin nodded, "You better watch your back, sensei. I'll knock the nicotine out of your lungs with how perfect my strategies are."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!
> 
> Btw, I might not be able to update as usual as I can since I started my first year of college a little while ago, and PT's actually tiring than I thought hehe... But the chapters are written in advance, I just like to make it a habit that I have written three chapters ahead of what I posted :))


	7. Wave

**CHAPTER 7: Wave**

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he watched Hinata clean his wounds. The pair was sitting across their jounin’s unconscious body while Naruto was downstairs helping with the bridge builder’s daughter prepare some tea.

“R – Reinforcements should be here soon…” Hinata muttered as she gently bandaged his wrist.

The Uchiha nodded mutedly, his mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t quite wrap his head on how a simple C rank mission went south so quickly. This was Team 7’s first mission away from Konoha, the chances of this happening were one in a million.

Tazuna, the bridge builder, sat down beside the pair. His gaze was locked on Hatake Kakashi’s body. “I didn’t know Gato was this desperate.” He said.

Sasuke blinked at his words. Despite wanting to reassure their charge that it wasn’t his fault, the truth was that it was his fault. Tazuna held back information that there were people after him and that a certain wealthy businessman was out for his head.

“Don’t mind, old man!” Naruto, ever the positive embodiment of life, grinned as he set down the teapot and teacups, “Kakashi – sensei will be fine. I’m sure of it. Plus, we got more people coming here to help protect you!”

Tazuna looked at the blond with awe, “What a sunshine.”

 _‘Don’t we know it?’_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. Truly, Naruto’s positive attitude towards anything was really an impressive feat by itself.

“Hinata,” Naruto turned to look at the kunoichi, “How’re your wounds?” He asked with a small smile.

 _‘And she’s a goner.’_ Sasuke sighed as he watched the Hyuuga promptly burst into a red cherry.

Holding a hand towards her chest, Hinata offered her crush a small smile, “S – Sasuke – san managed to bandage them for me.” She said before she turned to her other teammate, “T- Thank you by the way.”

He shrugged, “Don’t sweat it.”

Naruto chuckled at his best friend’s laidback attitude, “But, man,” He whined as he sat down and poured the tea, “That hunter nin was really something.” He offered each cup towards them. “I didn’t think someone that strong could get killed so easily.”

Tazuna nodded in agreement.

Sipping the tea, Sasuke frowned as he realized something. “I don’t think Zabuza’s dead.” He said, effectively shocking the room.

“W – What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, teme. What gives?” Naruto crossed his arms with a scowl.

The Uchiha glared at the two of them, “We grew up with that pink haired walking embodiment of a library and you can’t see what’s wrong?” As they shook their head, he sighed in disappointment, “Sakura once told me that senbon aren’t really used as a killing weapon unless they’re laced with poison or thrown to the correct vital points.”

“And?”

“I’m pretty sure that Zabuza was struck just right to stop his pulse. Plus, Hunter Ninja’s are supposed to behead or burn their targets as soon as possible. That kid just took his body and left, isn’t that suspicious enough?”

“That’s my smart cookie,” Kakashi groaned out as he slowly sat up, “That means that the ‘hunter nin’ was an accomplice of his.”

“Sensei, don’t sit up yet!”

Ignoring his team, Kakashi turned to the bridge builder, “My team isn’t ready to face two high leveled opponents yet, but I’ll train them to the best I can. In the meantime, we should hope that our reinforcements get here quickly.”

Tazuna nodded in understanding, “I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Don’t worry, old man.” Naruto grinned, “A true ninja never goes back on his words! We’ll protect you until you finish that bridge!”

X

Kakashi sighed in disappointment as he watched Team 10 walk towards him, Asuma’s face set with an annoying grin. He was the one currently guarding the bridge builder while they built the bridge, and the rest of his team was back near the house to practice the Tree Climbing exercise. “Why must it be _you_?” He sighed, “I’m okay with your little kids, but _you_?”

The three genin blinked as they watched their jounin laugh, “C’mon, Kakashi. Just tell me that you missed me.” Asuma grinned before he shook his hands with Kakashi. “I heard you’re in a tight spot right now. Lucky for you, we were nearby.”

Kakashi raised a brow, “Nearby?”

Asuma nodded before he gestured to his team, “They’re quite famous in Kiri. The new Mizukage’s taken a liking to them.”

“What is your _Genin_ team doing in Kiri?” The copy nin asked.

“They’re being suited for the ambassadors thing. The village elders’ think they’re too smart to stay cooped up looking for stray cats and painting fences.” Asuma let out a puff of smoke, “This is our third mission already to Kiri.”

Kakashi blinked before he looked behind Asuma to look at his team. Oh. The pink hair says it all. “It’s nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura.” He offered a small wave.

The pinkette was shocked, “You’ve heard of me?” Obviously, she knew of him. Hatake Kakashi was another big name that held a lot of influence in the village. He was a well – regarded genius that also possessed the Uchiha clan’s Sharingan, this guy was practically a living legend.

“Hard not to. Rookie of the Year and all.” He then pointed to her, “Plus, you’re that genius that has the same physical exam score as mine.” He watched as the pinkette’s face tinge with a pink hue.

“Anyway, I hate to break it to you, Kakashi,” Asuma cut in, “Our mission isn’t necessarily to provide you back – up.”

“And what is?”

“We’re to deal with Gato as we deem fit. And, as ordered by the Mizukage, to give this scroll to one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza.”

Kakashi looked at the scroll Asuma held, “Why do I think I know what that is?”

“Because it just may be,” Shino spoke. “Kirigakure is in a new era now. Chigiri is long done and the Mizukage believes that he deserves a second chance.”

“Plus, it would be too troublesome to lose the Kubikiribocho, or so the Mizukage said.” Shikamaru shrugged.

X

Shino sighed quietly as he watched Team 7 practically jump on his pink haired teammate. Naruto was nearly yelling in her ear with how much he missed her while Sasuke was trying to get her attention to him. Near them, Hinata was quietly offering the pinkette a cup of tea and some biscuits that were no doubt made by her.

Beside him, Shikamaru cringed as the Uchiha and Uzumaki duo fought for the pinkette while Hinata tried to shyly fight for attention herself. “Sheesh.”

“Shikamaru,” Shino softly called his attention before he gestured to a book he was reading, “This seems interesting.” He said as he pointed to a page he was reading.

Shikamaru raised a brow in curiosity before he gently took the book to read the open page.

_Killer Whale_

_Killer Whales, or also known as Orcas, are one of the deadliest apex predators in the world. They are called so because these powerful predators hunt large ocean creatures such as seals, dolphins, sharks, and even other whales._

_Orcas are extremely social and live in groups called ‘pods’. Each pod contains up to forty (40) whales. They produce distinctive noise to communicate with each other. Each orca group or pods have known to use some special type of communication and hunting techniques. Interestingly, such techniques are passed across generations._

“I never pegged you to be interested in sea creatures,” Shikamaru said as he looked at Shino for some kind of explanation.

“Neither is Sakura – san.” Shino pointed out, “The book is hers.”

The Nara blinked before he looked at the book again.

_Orcas make three (3) types of vocalizations: clicks, whistles, and pulsed calls._

_The clicks are part of the whale’s sonar and are used for echolocation – for finding and locating food sources, for defining other objects in the ocean, and locating the whale in its environment._

_Whistles are typically continuous tone emissions that may last for many seconds._

_Calls are pulsed signals which have discrete patterns that can be recognized by ear and by spectrogram._

_The role of these calls is not precisely known. However, the different calls are certainly a way for the whales to keep track of each other over large distances, in the dark, or when large congregations occur._

Shikamaru stored the information into his brain before he noticed a post - it behind the page. Turning it over, he read the pinkette’s familiar handwriting. _‘Well, shit.’_ He grinned in excitement.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Shino asked as he smirked himself, “Sakura – san is truly remarkable.”

“Remarkable?” Shikamaru snorted humorously, “More like downright terrifying.” He said as he looked at the chatting pinkette.

* * *

_References:_

[ _https://themysteriousworld.com/top-9-apex-predators/_ ](https://themysteriousworld.com/top-9-apex-predators/)

[ _https://orcalab.org/orcas/orca-communication/#:~:text=Orcas%20make%20three%20types%20of,the%20whale%20in%20its%20environment_ ](https://orcalab.org/orcas/orca-communication/#:~:text=Orcas%20make%20three%20types%20of,the%20whale%20in%20its%20environment) _._


	8. Bright

**CHAPTER 8: Bright**

* * *

“Kagemane no Jutsu,” Shikamaru said with a smirk, “Complete.” He let go of his hands that were previously forming the Rat seal.

“W – What is the meaning of this?!” Gato yelled as he found his body unable to move. “W – Where are my bodyguards? You won’t get away from this, kid!”

“Sadly,” Asuma smiled as he entered the tycoon’s office, “They’re incapable of going anywhere as of the moment.”

“You’ll pay for this!” Gato yelled, “Zabuza! Zabuza!”

“Zabuza is not here.” Shino calmly said as he appeared from the window.

“Nor is that accomplice of his,” Sakura said as she shunshined beside Shikamaru. She looked at the ugly looking businessman with a grimace before turning to Asuma, “Sensei, three thugs have apparently left to go to the bridge builder’s house.”

Asuma nodded. He turned to Shino, “Can you get your insects to check if they did anything? In case something went wrong, I’ll go immediately.”

Shino nodded back and immediately, his bugs appeared from under his jacket and left the office from the open window. “It’ll take a while.” He said.

“No problem.” The jounin said before he turned to look at the frozen businessman, “We have to take care of our mission first.”

“W – What do you want from me?” Gato stuttered.

“Our first option is to ask you to abandon the Land of Waves. Your influence has caused the people here nothing but misfortune.” Asuma began with a puff of smoke, “The poverty rate here has dropped and even the middle class family can barely afford food for their meal twice a day. Trading has also, with your control, gone down. The villagers can’t freely trade their resources because you’ve kept this whole land under lock.”

“It’s _my_ business! I can do whatever I want with it.”

“Gato Trading isn’t a trading business anymore.” Shikamaru cut in, “We have substantial evidence that suggests your involvement in drugs and underground smuggling rings.”

At this, the businessman gasped in shock. “S – So?”

“If we take this up to the Water Daimyo, your entire ‘trading’ business could freeze up. Furthermore, your accounts would be handed over to the Daimyo, along with all the property and money under your name.” Sakura shrugged.

“You can also end up in civilian prison with a minimum sentence of five years.” Shino added, “I’d inform you that ruffians don’t like businessmen like you. The guards don’t care to whatever happens inside the cells as long as you’re still alive.”

“When Zabuza gets here - !”

“He won’t.” Asuma clicked his tongue in frustration, “Don’t you realize the situation that you’re in?” He gazed at the stubborn tycoon.

“I’ll pay you! How much do you want?” Gato was frantic, “I’ll pay you to let me go!”

“Pay us?” Sakura frowned. _‘Just how dense is this guy?’_ She thought as she scratched her neck with a gloved hand.

“How much do you want? One million ryo? Three? I’ll pay you, just name your price!”

Shikamaru groaned as he placed his hands into his pocket, Gato mirroring his movements. “Troublesome. Sensei,” He turned to Asuma, “This guy’s being annoying. We should just move on to our other mission.”

Asuma was silent for a few moments as he surveyed the crazy businessman. He sighed, “I did say that our first option was to ask you nicely.” Gato cracked a small smile in relief, “Our second is to dispose you.” He walked towards him.

“W – Wait! Please, have mercy!”

X

Hinata was never one for yelling. Having grown in a reserved clan, shouting was strictly frowned upon despite any circumstance. As the heir of said clan, she was expected to remain calm at all times. But now, seeing as how Sasuke and Naruto were half – dead with hundreds of senbon littered on their bodies have caused her to abandon her upbringing.

“Naruto – kun!” Her voice was hoarse and sounded desperate to her own ears, “Sasuke – san!” The need to abandon their charge was so great and she was so tempted to make a run for her team mates. Even with the Byakugan, she wanted to physically assess them and be able to provide immediate first aid care to make sure none of those weapons were poisoned. But Tazuna needed her. Their _mission_ needed her to stay where she was.

 _“Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.”_ That was what Kakashi had told them back when they passed their bell test. But having engrained the Shinobi Code in her ever since she was a child, could she really abandon their charge for the sake of her friends?

“Oi, t – this is bad!” Tazuna yelled out, directing her attention to where the young hunter nin, Haku, had suddenly appeared to take a hit for Zabuza.

 _‘I – I can’t move!’_ Hinata thought in frustration as she watched Kakashi’s chidori slowly make way to Haku’s chest. “ **Sensei!** ”

“Kagemane no Jutsu: Complete!” The blue haired girl gasped as she watched the three men freeze with Kakashi’s hand a mere few inches away from the younger boy’s chest. Behind Haku, Zabuza’s Kubikiribocho was also a few inches away from beheading the Copy Nin.

Hinata turned around to find Team 10 a few meters behind her. Leading them was Shikamaru, whose hand held the Rat sign, his shadow fully extended towards the three shinobi. “And just in a nick of time, too.” He grinned.

Asuma approached Kakashi, posture not at all wary of the other two rogue ninja, “You nearly got in trouble again.” He teased, “Have you lost your touch?”

“A – Asuma?!”

“Yo!” He grinned before he turned to Zabuza and Haku, “Being enthusiastic is good and all, but I have a letter from the Godaime Mizukage.” He waved a scroll. “Keyword: Godaime.”

“Did you say ‘Godaime’?” Zabuza uttered out.

With the fight coming to an end, Hinata’s world slowly dimmed and everything seemed to be muffled. She could barely hear anything and it was as if she was underwater. It took her a few moments before she realized that she was trembling. Her chest burned and seemed heavy… was it because she was frustrated in her lack of action? Or was it because she realized how lucky that she survived her first C – turned – A ranked mission?

“Hinata, are you okay?” Sakura asked as she watched the usually composed Hyuuga slowly sink down to her knees. With the byakugan inactive, the shorter girl’s eyes were clearly in shock and unfocused. _‘Is she… dissociating?’_ She thought. _‘Or is she just shocked?’_

“Shino, I’ll take care of the Idiot Duo.” Shikamaru gestured to the injured blonde and black haired boy by the bridge. “Take the bridge builder somewhere safer in case there are any more thugs that we missed.”

Shino nodded, “Understood.” He turned to Tazuna, “Please follow me.”

“Y – Yeah… sure.” Tazuna nodded slowly before he allowed himself to be escorted away from the bridge. His eyes lingered to the injured genin by the bridge as he slowly walked behind Shino.

“You can handle Hinata. I’m not really the best with handling people…” Shikamaru told the pinkette before he made his way to his self – assigned task.

Ignoring the pineapple haired boy, Sakura slowly waved her hand back and forth in front of the shocked girl’s eyes. “Hinata, can you come back? You’re safe now.” With the lack of response, Sakura decided to try again, “Hinata, I’m going to touch your cheeks, okay? Can you focus on the warmth of my hands?” Taking her gloves off, she gently placed her hands on the girl’s cheeks.

A few moments later, Hinata’s eye twitched which meant that she wasn’t that far gone yet. “Hinata?” Sakura snapped her fingers near the girl’s ear while she kept one hand on the cheek, “Can you focus on the sound, please? You’re safe with me now. There’s nothing to worry about.” She spoke softly.

Sakura waited for Hinata. She wasn’t an experienced medic despite having read all those medical related books and scrolls. She could remember a few protocols to follow when a team mate was having a mental breakdown, but she wasn’t confident in her ability to take care of an actual person. Reading and actually doing it was harder than it seemed. The pinkette was hesitant in moving the Hyuuga, afraid that the girl might break down even worse.

Emerald eyes widened in relief as Hinata started to sob softly. The Hyuuga’s face was immediately flooded with tears and promptly turned red. “I – I couldn’t do anything!” The heiress stuffed her shaking hands to cover her face.

“H – Hinata?” The pinkette was startled with the girl’s words.

“S – Sakura – chan! I couldn’t do anything! Naruto – kun and Sasuke – san got injured while I… I couldn’t even do anything!” Hinata sobbed as she folded her body with her shaking hands cradled to her sides. Her forehead reached the ground as she tried to fend off the guilt of how useless she was.

_“You will never amount to anything. Unlike your sister.”_

_“It’s such a shame that_ you _are the heir of the clan.”_

_“Onee – sama, is that all you’ve got? Don’t tell me that you’re tired already?”_

_“Those eyes of yours are wasted on a talentless nobody like you. For shame.”_

“Oi, oi. Don’t you dare say that. Don’t even try to go that line of thinking, Hinata!” At the pinkette’s outburst, Hinata lifted her head to look at the burning emerald eyes of her friend and longtime savior. “This is your first mission outside the village, right? You protected your charge, right? No one died, right?”

Hinata hesitantly nodded as she choked out a sob.

“Then you did just great, Hinata.” Sakura smiled – a total contrast from her usual apathetic demeanor. “You did amazing.”

Suddenly, Hinata thought she was facing the sun with how bright Sakura looked with a smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII, College's been hectic so I might update the next chapter a lil' later than usual hehe... Anyways, I got a question:
> 
> What do you think of my writing style? --- I get a lot of compliments about the way I write, both with my stories and school essays / papers, and I don't really see it as anything special??


	9. Chuunin

**CHAPTER 9: Chuunin**

* * *

Intelligence. Information Gathering. That was what Sakura could get from the first phase of the Chuunin Exam. To be able to test both an individual’s intelligence and capability to gather information in a controlled environment was really impressive.

Sharp emerald eyes strolled lazily along the sides of the room, not even blinking as she picked up the subtle flair of genjutsu around the room. _‘Proctors to watch how we cheat,’_ she thought as she sighed in disappointment. _‘This isn’t the best place to try that…’_

The pinkette blinked in boredom as she looked at her turned papers. None of the questions were hard to answer. Having read nearly every book she could get her hands on ever since she was a child, she was able to answer the nine questions with ease.

“Five minutes left!” In front of the room, Morino Ibiki stood with his intimidating aura seemingly suffocating the entire room.

 _‘A scare tactic,’_ Sakura blinked, _‘Not that it’s going to work on us.’_ She was confident in her team’s ability to breeze through the first phase. They were, after all, arguably the smartest of their batch this year. And despite being rookies, they were still entrusted to a few missions that involved in traveling around and engaging in conversations with incredibly intelligent people, such as the Mizukage.

The Godaime Mizukage was an intimidating woman. With eyes that seemed so sharp they could cut a finger off, and words that were practically dripping with false modesty she could probably choke to death. Compared to the woman, Morino Ibiki was all bark and no bite.

The pinkette slowly exhales as she watched Ibiki stop the other genin from answering, “Times up!” His voice rang out like an executioner’s call.

X

_‘Troublesome idiot.’_ Shikamaru thought as he watched Naruto throw his inspiring speech. Nearly half of the participants that were leaving the room stopped as they were captivated by the blond genin’s words.

“You can scare me all you want, but I’m not giving up on this exam!” Naruto clashed eyes with Ibiki. His mouth was set on a determined scowl and his eyebrows were pinched with determination.

The Nara sighed as the other genin went back to their seats, eyes no longer full of hesitation, but with determination and a new willpower. _‘This just means that there’s more competition in the next round.’_ He momentarily locked eyes with Shino, who was only a row in front of him.

Shino tilted his head a bit before he went back to look at Ibiki, Shikamaru doing the same shortly after.

“Is that your final answer, brat?” Ibiki asked Naruto, “In the real world, people who are all talk and no bite _die_.” He gestured to his scarred head, “This isn’t a game like the one you played as Academy students.”

“I’m not one to back down from a challenge, ‘ttebayo!”

The whole room was tense for a few moments before Ibiki smirked, “Well. Congrats.” He looked at the rest of the participants, “You all pass.”

The rest of the Genin were shocked, their minds running to process the jounin’s words, “Pass?”

“Wait, that’s it?”

“We did it?”

“Pass?”

“I don’t really give a damn if you understood the first phase of the exam, that’s your Jounin – sensei’s responsibility. Your test paper will be graded, along with any violations found by my fellow proctors,” Ibiki gestured to the grinning, very intimidating, set of proctors that were once invisible due to a genjutsu, “The final score will contribute to your individual grade. Ultimately, the grade will be one of the basis on whether you’re ready to be a Chuunin or not.”

 _‘Yikes,’_ Shikamaru thought as he looked at his paper, _‘Hopefully I managed to get most of them correctly.’_ He looked at his pink haired team mate, _‘Pretty sure she’s read all of these from the books she’s read.’_ He smirked in amusement.

“Oh, shit,” The Nara heard Naruto whine.

 _‘And there goes idiot number one.’_ He rolled his eyes before listening to Ibiki once more.

“As for the second part of the exam, another proctor will be leading you.” This caused the room to perk up, “They should be here in a few min –,”

The window to the right of the jounin was promptly smashed as a figure with purple hair and a tan trench coat appeared with a banner. **WELCOME TO THE SECOND PHASE OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!** It read.

“What’s up? The name’s Mitarashi Anko and I’ll be your next proctor!” She grinned.

“Property damage again, Mitarashi?” Ibiki poked his head from behind her, “I’m taking that from your salary, crazy woman.”

Anko ignored his statement as her eyes roamed the room. She clicked her tongue, “There’s this many?” She chuckled, “By the time I’m done with you maggots, there’ll only be a single digit number of participants!” She grinned.

 _‘Enter Psycho number one,’_ Shikamaru grimaced.

X

“My insects are not comfortable with the vibe of this place,” Shino spoke out as Team 10 read the waivers.

Sakura raised a brow, “Vibe? That’s a peculiar word to use.” She smiled, “Did Ino put you up with that?”

Shino shrugged as he briefly signed his name, “I am… trying to be more…relatable.”

Shikamaru snorted in disbelief, “Don’t let that blonde push you around, Shino. You’re good as you are.” He collected their waivers. “What did you guys think about the first exam?”

Sakura tilted her head before she shoved her hands to her pockets, “It was easy. But I guess not everyone’s a paper ninja.” She sat down on the ground, her emerald eyes sharp as she watched the other Genin teams.

The Aburame nodded, “My insects were helpful with the questions I had difficulty with.”

“You’re not scared that the proctors caught you?” Shikamaru asked as he settled down beside the pinkette with Shino following him afterwards.

The former shook his head, “It’s my kekkai genkai. I am expected to use it to my advantage. Even if they had caught me, a mere point deduction is barely enough to hinder my final grade.”

“And what did you do, Shikamaru?” Sakura asked in curiosity.

“As much as I hate to use our friends, I managed to catch on to Ino’s shadow and was able to mimic her moves.” He scratched his neck.

“I never knew that you could do that,” Shino said with an impressed tone.

“It’s not a perfect technique. My movements were sloppy, but I was able to make out a few phrases and filled them on my own.”

“Like the Uchiha’s Sharingan,” Sakura pointed out with a head tilt.

Her statement caused Shikamaru to snort, “Like I said, it’s not something I can do easily. It was just a last minute tweak because I hit a few stops with the questionnaire.”

“But still impressive nonetheless.” Shino nodded his head.

“Anyway, what’s our plan, oh wise tactician?” Sakura asked, her emerald eyes beaming with excitement.

“Assuming everything goes to plan, we’ll go with Plan D.”

Shino blinked, “That’s interesting. Let’s do it.”

Sakura laughed, “Plan D is more fun anyway.”

* * *

Ibiki sighed as he picked up Uzumaki Naruto’s blank test paper. “Did this guy even try?” He asked one of the proctors that were helping him.

“He tried to cheat but he was hesitant so he eventually backed down.”

“What a sad kid.” Ibiki continued on his way to collect the papers. A few rows down, he blinked as he picked up the paper. He lazily looked at the neatly written name before he asked, “And what about this one?”

“Her?” The man looked at his clipboard, “None, sir. She actually answered her paper and flipped it after. Is there something wrong, sir?” He asked, mindful of the interested glances that were now being sent to Ibiki.

From a corner of the room, Shiranui Genma smirked as he remembered who sat at the table Ibiki was still looking at. “Haruno Sakura, right?”

The head of T&I nodded, “You know her?”

Genma scoffed as he rolled the tip of his senbon before placing it in his mouth, “Know her? Nah. But do I _know_ her? Yeah. She’s one of those child prodigies like Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi.”

“That’s odd. I’ve never heard of her.”

“Makes sense since you were consistently sent out by the Hokage.” Genma shrugged, “Another thing is that she’s from a civilian clan.”

“Is she a first generation shinobi?”

“Nah. I’m pretty sure you met Haruno Takao.” Genma remembered the former pink haired strategist.

Ibiki nodded in recognition, “He went down during the last Shinobi World War. He was trained by Shikaku, correct me if I’m wrong.”

“You got it right. Anyway, that pinkette’s one of the real deal. Hatake met her once and he said that he’s actually interested in sparring with her someday.”

Ibiki grinned, “Well, ain’t that a statement.” He looked back down to the neatly written paper. _‘Looks like someone’s broken Namikaze Minato’s written exam score.’_ He thought.

* * *


	10. Meet the Fallen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the notes at the end for a lil' question hehe

**CHAPTER 10: Meet the Fallen King**

* * *

_Orcas make three (3) types of vocalizations: clicks, whistles, and pulsed calls._

Shino watched as his insects came back to him after nearly three hours of surveillance and scouting through what seemed like the west part of the forest. _‘Two enemies, huh?’_ He thought before he placed a hand on the tree beside him. He briefly sent a burst of chakra through it, confident that his teammates would recognize his chakra. _Enemies ahead._

It wasn’t a moment later before he recognized Shikamaru’s chakra. The Nara flared his chakra twice, _Location check_. And without hesitation, Shino flared his own chakra once, _I’m here._ A few moments later, he felt Sakura’s own chakra flare a few miles from his own location. Satisfied that his team was still safe, Shino calmly waited for the next instructions.

Plan D was a relatively easy, yet dangerous, strategy that Shikamaru had devised. Their Heaven Scroll would be carried by Sakura, the only person in the team with enough knowledge with sealing. Shino would be the one to look for the second half of the scroll, the Earth Scroll, while engaging other enemies and rendering them incapable and / or burning their scroll. Shikamaru assigned himself the task of finding the Tower while also sabotaging the other Genin Teams. Sakura, with the use of Shunshin, will lay down the traps and genjutsu seals around the Forest. And while doing so, she would also be placing the seals that will give meaning to the D of Plan D.

Plan D was dangerous because Team 10 would have to go their separate ways without any means of communication. However, that was an issue that was easily solved by their resident bookworm. Inspired by a certain mammal, the team devised a system with the usage of body flare (pulse), sending numbered bursts through objects (clicks), and a chakra enhanced whistle (whistle).

Shino smirked in excitement as he felt Sakura’s chakra travel through the ground twice. _Engage the enemy._ Without hesitation, he swiftly jumped onto a nearby branch and traveled to the nearest genin team.

X

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Shikamaru groaned as he felt the ground shake once more, “Who the hell’s so excited in here?” He muttered as he calmly stepped away from the unconscious bodies of a Genin team from Otogakure.

Sharp onyx eyes narrowed as it watched the trees shake. Shikamaru frowned before he turned to look at the sky from the cracks of space that the giant trees allowed. As expected, the sky was beginning to soften. If the lazy genius would guess, there were only two hours left before sunset.

He sighed, calming his agitated nerves. He swiftly picked up the fallen Earth Scroll and quickly lit it on fire with a basic fire jutsu that he learned from Sasuke and Sakura back at the Academy. The Nara began to walk in a random direction as he mentally calculated their next step.

With only a little time left before the night falls, Shino must have completed his task already. The problem was Sakura. He acknowledged the fact that giving Sakura a heavy workload was his fault, but the pinkette was their only best bet in succeeding with Plan D. Despite the girl’s assurance that she would get the job done before sunset, Shikamaru was still hesitant to believe on whether or not she had managed to keep her promise.

Shikamaru ignored the small earthquake, _‘I have to believe in my teammates,’_ He thought before he smirked, _‘What kind of strategist am I if I don’t have the heart to believe in my allies? Plus, this is the Rookie of The Year we’re talking about!’_ Shikamaru convinced himself.

Sakura, ever since he was a child, was seen as an otherworldly being by his fellow classmates and friends. The girl, despite her small stature and civilian background, was one of the strongest of their batch. She was later on regarded as one of the child prodigies that rivaled Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, and even the former Fourth Hokage. _‘This is Sakura, she keeps her word.’_ Shikamaru let out a sharp, chakra enhanced whistle. _Regroup._

The strategist calmly climbed the giant tree for a higher viewpoint and sat down to wait for his team. Not even fifteen minutes later, he recognized Shino’s chakra flare once, _I’m here_.

“Sakura – san is still not here?” Shino asked as he settled near the lazy boy.

“Nah, she must be on her way.” Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms behind his head, “Did you feel the earthquake earlier? Someone’s lively.” He commented with a lazy drawl.

“About that,” Shino turned, “I sent my insects to check it out. They were feeling anxious about something so I gave them the freedom to do what they want.”

Shikamaru snorted, “Not like we can do anything if something is happening, but go off.”

At that moment, Sakura’s chakra flared once. “That’s a little mean, Shikamaru.” She appeared on a tree branch in front of them, “What would you do if a friend of ours was in trouble?” she teased.

“This is an exam. It’s every man for himself.” He stood up and patted his pants to rid of the dirt. “Status report,” He looked at the insect user, “Shino.”

“I’ve acquired the Earth Scroll,” Shino subtly patted to a pocket, “Along the way I’ve managed to sabotage two Genin teams and two different individuals. I’m assuming the two individuals were from a team that has decided to split up. “

Shikamaru nodded before he turned to face the pinkette, “Sakura?”

Sakura smiled, “The Heaven Scroll is still safe with me. I managed to sabotage three Genin teams, trapped two individuals, and managed to get three people in a genjutsu trap. All the traps and genjutsu seals have been set too.”

“And the other seals?” Shino asked.

“Done too.”

“Good job,” Shikamaru nodded. He was relieved that nothing bad had happened to any of them while they were off doing their individual work. Even with their strength and communication strategy, they would have been easily outnumbered in case anything went wrong. “I found the Tower earlier and sabotaged three Genin teams.”

“Should we head there now?” Sakura asked.

“We can rest up in the Tower better than staying here overnight,” Shino commented as he looked at the forest. “We’d less likely die there.”

Shikamaru gave a once – over their surroundings, “I never thought of that, sorry.” He admitted which made the duo nod at him, “It’s not far from here. We can get there probably in an hour, or maybe an hour and thirty minutes tops.”

“Reasonable travel.” Sakura blinked.

“Let’s go? I’m not exactly keen on meeting the night predators here,” Shikamaru muttered before he began to turn around.

“Wait,” Shino pointed to his approaching insects, “Something’s wrong.”

“What kind of ‘wrong’?” Shikamaru asked as they watched Shino silently communicate with his insects.

“Does this have something to do with the earthquakes?” Sakura wondered as she shifted her weight to one leg, “I felt a strange chakra earlier and I found a gigantic dead snake a few paces back.”

“Gigantic?”

The pinkette nodded, “Like, summoning animal gigantic…”

“It’s Team 7,” Shino spoke softly, “Should we help them?” The boys looked over to Sakura, their pseudo – leader ever since they were young.

Emerald eyes blinked at the sudden attention, “I mean… we’re in an exam though… but,” She bit her lip and looked to the side, averting her gaze, “How bad is it?”

“Apparently someone snuck in the exam.”

“Let’s head over there and assess the situation first.”

X

“That form,” Sakura spoke out as Team 10 carefully settled on a tree branch high enough for Team 7 not to notice them, “Is similar to Konohagakure’s Snake Sannin.” Emerald eyes watched the Sannin in a younger body with interest, _‘The Fallen King of Konoha,’_ She thought before she turned her gaze to her fellow batch mates.

“Snake Sannin?” Shikamaru asked, his sharp eyes not straying from the fight below them. It wasn’t even a fight, he could see that their fellow genin was outmatched and outranked to be able to fight back.

“I’ve heard stories about him.” Shino calmly directed a few insects of his down to the fight, “My father once called him a ‘mad genius’.”

This caused the pinkette to snort, “More like a psychopath.”

“None of those are comforting,” The Nara grumbled. He flinched while he watched Naruto get thrown around like a weightless doll, “I know I said that we shouldn’t meddle with the other teams, but we have to do something before they get killed.” He cringed as he watched Hinata and Sasuke double – team the enemy, their teamwork barely holding back against the older opponent’s attacks.

“What’s the plan, Shika?” said boy turned to look at the pinkette with a raised brow, “What? You said you wanted to be one of the best strategists, right? I trust in whatever plan you can think of right now.” Sakura gave a small smile.

“This is your zone,” Shino added.

Flustered, Shikamaru raised a hand to scratch the base of his neck. _“Sheer willpower.”_ He remembered to Asuma’s first lecture. “Alright, we’re outclassed by all means, but we’re gonna try our best to get out of this alive.” He moved to a crouch, _‘This wasn’t part of our plan, but I’m not dumb enough to leave those three idiots behind.’_

“Shino, your job is to send out insects and find the nearest Jounin or ANBU for help, I’m sure that they have a few hiding around. Get Naruto and Hinata out of here while you’re at it.”

“No problem.”

“Sakura, you distract the enemy.”

“Excuse me? I don’t see a scenario where I live to survive that.”

“I know I’m asking for too much, but you have the best skillset out of the three of us for a quick attack and to be able to retreat quickly.” He gestured to her pouch, “You made a chakra seal, right? The one you tried with Asuma – sensei?”

“Those aren’t done yet, I can only teleport a few meters at once. If you want, you’d have to plant the seals as you go.”

“Like a shunshin except you’re following a chakra signal. Wouldn’t that be a waste of chakra?” Shino wondered.

“Sadly it is. I haven’t exactly got the proper Hiraishin down.” Sakura sighed. “This was modified to fit the minimal chakra I can expend without severely draining myself.”

“We’re wasting time,” Shikamaru cut back, “It’s the best thing we have right now, so let’s do it. I’ll get Sasuke and run. Follow us when you’re sure that the psycho won’t be able to follow you.” He stood up, “Ready?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' question:
> 
> Should I post another Sakura - centric story? Or a Bakugou Katsuki - centric story?


	11. The One Who Fell

**CHAPTER 11: The One Who Fell**

* * *

Orochimaru was once Sarutobi Hiruzen’s prized student. Out of the three Sannin, it was glaringly obvious that the old man favored Orochimaru more than his former teammates. When he was young, Orochimaru would walk around the village and hear the praises from the mouths of the people. How lucky he was that he was being groomed to be the next Hokage.

But that was before everything went downhill. That was before the village – the whole world – found out about his illegal experiments. As soon as everything went down, Orochimaru escaped the village. He didn’t bother with explaining or defending himself. He knew that no one would be able to understand the beauty of immortality. No one would understand how ugly it was to simply accept death.

_The Fallen King_. It was a moniker he grew to love. Really, it was the perfect name to describe him. Him – a person who was on his way to becoming the Kage of a great village, a legendary War Figure, a genius with intellectual capabilities revered through the frontlines. Oh, how the mighty has fallen.

His golden eyes have seen people like him. Met people like him. It was as if life liked to keep them bound together. Him, the Friend – killer Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan no Uchiha Itachi, Shunshin no Shisui, and even Shinobi no Yami Shimura Danzo. The Sannin has seen how deep they all fell from greatness, him and that council elder more so. It was fun at first, but now they were all old news. He wanted to see a new blood, the one who’ll fall next because they always do. Sooner or later, the Greats always fall.

Now, he’s excited to see how far she’ll fall.

“You are Haruno Sakura, correct?” The snake grinned, not at all worried that a genin Nara boy had managed to stop him from putting a Cursed Seal by using his clan’s famous technique.

“And you are the Snake Sannin. I’m not pleased to meet you.” The pinkette quipped as she retrieved Sasuke’s bruised body and helped him lean on a tree beside Shikamaru. From afar, Shino had managed to get both Hinata and an unconscious Naruto to a safe distance away from the psycho.

Orochimaru chuckled, “Tell me, how high will you let yourself fall?” He asked before he let out a strong gust of wind that knocked the nearby trio away from him, effectively making Shikamaru drop his Kagemane no Jutsu.

“Shikamaru, continue with the plan!” Sakura called out as she slapped a chakra seal on the branch she was currently on, a good few meters away from the Sannin.

“Got it,” Shikamaru turned to throw Sasuke’s arm over his shoulder.

“Oi, you’re going to leave her here?” Sasuke protested as he tried to look back to the pinkette, “Are you out of your mind, Nara? We don’t leave our teammates behind!”

“We’re doing this to help _your_ team. Stop whining and believe in us.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he followed Shino, who was carrying an unconscious Naruto, and Hinata. “She beat your ass back at the Academy, don’t underestimate my teammate.”

X

“Let’s have a little chat, little princess.” Orochimaru grinned as he watched the pinkette from his position below the tree branch she was on. “You made my cute, little prey escape before I had the chance to give him my gift. This is the least that you can do.”

“I’d rather not, Fallen King.” She threw back a taunt of her own. She knew that she was severely outclassed, but she had to buy some time for Shikamaru and the rest to get far away from wherever this place was.

“You misunderstood,” The Sannin smiled at the genin, “I wasn’t giving you a choice.”

Sakura frowned as she eyed the distance between the two of them. _‘They better get away as fast as they can.’_ Neither Shikamaru nor Shino had sent a clear signal for her to signify that they were far enough from the Sannin and she didn’t like the predicament that she was in, Rookie of The Year she may be, she wasn’t cocky enough to think that she could take on a Sannin.

“Okay…,” She bit her lip in hesitation, “What did you want to talk about?” If talking with him would buy them some time, she was going to risk it.

“Are you not curious about what I was trying to give to your precious friend?”

“I’m sure it’s not something legal, you don’t have a pretty track record with those.”

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement, “The Cursed Seal of Heaven is not something that can easily be judged as right or wrong,” His long tongue slithered, “I am in a journey of attaining immortality, you see.”

He vanished and reappeared in front of the pinkette. “It’s a long process that requires me to change bodies every now and then. An Uchiha’s body would have been the ticket to getting closer to my dream.” Golden eyes clashed with wide emerald eyes.

Sakura glared at him and immediately jumped to a new branch away from him. “Immortality can never be attained. Everyone dies someday. It’s basic knowledge that even the dumbest people acknowledge.”

“Ah yes, the unassuming assumption that life ends. Not really interested in that concept, to be honest,” Orochimaru looked at her with a smile, “The thought that life is a never – ending cycle is so boring and mundane. What I _am_ interested in is how far you’ll fall.”

“How far I’ll what?”

“I’ve kept my eye on you for a while now. Child Prodigy, Genius, Rookie of The Year. I’m sure you’ve heard of those titles now. You have lived through the life of being the best among the rest, but have you heard of the other side of that?” He moved to walk towards her but stopped when the pinkette summoned a kunai.

“Stay where you are before I blow this place sky high.”

He chuckled, “That’s a petty threat, but I’ll entertain your ruse.” He crossed his arms with a grin on his face, “Now, answer my question.”

“I’ve never heard of that particular story. But what do I know? I’m just a low Genin ranked child with a higher IQ than the rest of my peers. Truly, I’m not really that special.”

“My dear, people like _us_ don’t simply identify as ‘people with a higher IQ’. Going back, it’s not a story; it’s a fact of life. More like a never – ending life cycle.” Orochimaru gestured to the sky, “It’s a fact just like how the sky is blue and that the grass is green. People, _blessed people_ , fall when greatness and the favor of the gods have left them.”

“People like _you_?” Emerald eyes narrowed, “I don’t see why you’d rather chat with me than go for your precious prey.”

“No, it’s for people like _us_.” Orochimaru smiled, “I’d admit that I can go after Sasuke – kun, but talking to a fellow prodigy is more entertaining. I’m curious and excited to see the day you fall from your pedestal, little princess.”

“Let’s say that you and I are alike,” Sakura frowned, “I would never ‘fall’. Unlike you, I have people I have to protect.”

This made Orochimaru laugh like she just told the joke of the year, “My dear, we always fall. And when we do, _we fall alone_.”

Sakura glared at the Sannin, face still set into a frown when she hears a chakra enhanced whistle. _Regroup_. _‘Took them long enough,’_ she thought as she thinks of the fastest way to get away from the crazy man. Her emerald eyes glanced at the chakra seal she had set on a tree branch above.

“Eyes on me!” Orochimaru yelled as he appeared in front of Sakura with a kunai, his stance poised to slash her cleanly on the face.

_‘Shit!’_ She clenched her teeth as she was forced to activate the chakra seal on the branch above and reappeared there. Her prototype chakra seal only worked once before they become useless. Unlike the Yondaime’s Hiraishin seal, hers were still in their early works and had a severe disadvantage with both functionality and range.

“Never take your eyes away from the predator, little princess.”

“I’m done talking with you,” She said before she activates the trap she had set up earlier, _‘This was for Plan D, but…’_ “Release!”

She leaped to the other side of the clearing the moment three trees exploded and a series of chakra threads trapped the Sannin. A futile effort, yes, but the pinkette was not going to pull a Naruto – move and throw a bunch of jutsu to the experienced man. _‘Just distract him enough to get away,’_ she thought as she placed her hands together.

“Suikusari no Jutsu!” Emerald eyes watched as chains made out of water appeared and reinforced her trap, the Sannin calmly watching her despite his predicament.

“We’ll meet again, we always do. Life has the tendency to draw us all together at some point,” Orochimaru began but Sakura was having none of it. She already felt like she was pushing her luck with how long she had spent conversing with the deranged man, she wasn’t keen on seeing this to the end.

Feeling for the nearest pull from the chakra seals her team had placed, she activated one and disappeared from the Sannin’s view.

X

“You sure you guys will be alright?” Sakura asked as she and her team watched the roughened team 7 with worried eyes.

Hinata gave out a soft smile to the pinkette, “W – We still have to finish the - the exam,” she mentioned before turning around to catch up to her teammates that was waiting for her a few paces ahead. “We’ll see you at the tower.” She waved.

“Stay safe, you guys!” Naruto grinned as he excitedly waved his arms goodbye.

Sasuke sighed before he turned to lead the way for his team. He lazily waved a hand over his shoulder in a typical ‘cool’ boy pose.

“Let’s get going,” Shikamaru said as he watched the sky from whatever space he could see from the giant trees, “We’re losing daylight. At this point, we might get there around dark.” He groaned before he began to walk away.

“That man,” Shino murmured, “Is very dangerous.” He turned to the pinkette, “You were amazing to have held a few minutes with him.”

“Gee, I wonder why I was there in the first place.” Sakura scowled before she moved a gloved hand to re – tie her hair into a bun, “Plus, he wasn’t serious at that time. It was like he was playing tea time with me.”

“That’s an odd way to state it,” Shino wondered.

“Perfect. It matched the odd situation we were in.”

“Before anything else, Sakura,” Shikamaru called out from the front, “Plan D.”

“Yeah, yeah…” The pinkette sighed as she caught up to both boys and teleported to the chakra seal nearest to the Tower.

Team 10 walked quietly towards the entrance before they stopped in front of large writing on the wall. Not even troubled, Shikamaru simply looked at the pinkette before he gestured to the forest. A soft ‘Release’ was heard before Training Ground 44 set off like a minefield.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like.... In our country, the first semester is nearly ending, so I might have more time to write new chapters :)) Anyways, how was your day?


	12. Nothing's Changed

**CHAPTER 12: Nothing’s changed**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi

_Winner: Uchiha Sasuke_

Abumi Zaku versus Aburame Shino

_Winner: Aburame Shino_

Tsurugi Misumi versus Kankuro

_Winner: Kankuro_

Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura

_\- MATCH ONGOING –_

Emerald eyes blinked as it stared at equally mesmerizing ocean blue orbs. The pinkette could see from afar how Ino was nervous. “No hard feelings?” She spoke out softly once Hayate, the proctor, signaled for the match to start.

Ino furrowed her brows as she nodded, “You say that now after you blew the whole forest sky - high? But, yeah. No hard feelings.” She said, “This actually takes me back. You know, back at the Academy sessions.” She watched as the pinkette innocently tilted her head, “I… I’m going to show you that after all these years of running behind you, I deserve to walk beside you.” She smiled.

Sakura was confused with what her best friend had said but her thoughts were cut off as Ino began to run towards her with a pair of kunai held in each hand.

“You better not hold back, Sakura!”

\---

**ACADEMY DAYS, Age 8**

“Ne, forehead,” Ino called out to the pinkette while they watched the class continue with the taijutsu spars, “I know I pretty much dragged you around until I became your friend, but why’d you stay?” she asked, her head turning to look at the pinkette.

Sakura tilted her head in thought, “Why do you ask? You’re awfully quiet today, might I add.”

The blonde thought back to the numerous things people have said behind her back. “Nothing, just curious.” She smiled. 

Sakura scrunched her nose with curiosity, “If it eases your nerves, I stayed because people give you less credit than what you’re due.”

Ino cocked a brow, “Speak in basic dialect, forehead. I don’t really understand what that means.” She teased.

Sakura sighed, ever the patient friend, as she explained once more, “You’re…not stupid. Far from it really. You’re kind of like Naruto – kun, you’re more perceptive than what other people assume you to be.” Emerald eyes turned to look at Ino directly, “I’ve noticed that people tend to brush you off and simply ignore your efforts…but I don’t.”

The blonde blinked in surprise as she watched the pinkette continue, “You deserve to be acknowledged for your efforts, not just because it’s expected of you because you’re a clan child or an heiress. I’ve seen you grind hard for your grades and for you to win your spars, I stayed because you need someone to appreciate you for what you are.”

Ino shifted her gaze from her friend to the grass in front of her, “Do you, do you know what people say behind my back?” she asked.

“They say those behind your back? They say those upfront to me.” Sakura mused, “I remember quite a few, to be honest. ‘The Yamanaka heir that’s all beauty and no brains’, ‘Unfit to befriend the upcoming prodigy’, ‘The girl who just uses me for attention’, ‘The polar opposite to the pink haired academy student’, ‘Mediocre child of the Yamanaka clan’,” she listed out, “I’ve heard all of those already, but I don’t really believe in any of them.”

“Why?” the heir questioned, “Don’t you think it’s suspicious that I befriended you?”

“Aren’t you suspicious that I, a civilian born child, befriended you, a shinobi clan heir?”

“But you’re different. You’re Sakura – so – called “genius” of our generation.”

“And you’re Ino – the future Torture and Interrogation Force Head.”

Ino giggled, “Head? That’s quite a stretch. I think Yamanaka Clan Head seems more believable.”

“That’s boring. You becoming clan head is a sure thing already. But becoming the T&I head?” Sakura chuckled, “That’s a big slap in the face to every person who has doubted you.”

Ino looked at the pinkette with a reserved intensity. She carefully looked at the emerald orbs that were staring down at her. The girl stood up and moved herself in front of the pinkette, “Someday, I’ll prove myself to everyone that I am more than what they just say. And… I’ll prove myself to you that you weren’t wrong in befriending me. I’ll prove to you that no matter what happens, I deserve to walk beside you and nothing will change.”

Sakura tilted her head, “Why would anything change?”

The Yamanaka sighed, “You’re so dumb sometimes, forehead.”

\---

Ino huffed as she looked at the pinkette in front of her. She decided to ignore the sharp kunai pointed to her neck in favor of smiling at her best friend, “To be honest, this wasn’t my best performance,” she referred to how her Shintenshin no Jutsu was easily broken by her counterpart, “But in a scale of one to ten, how’d I do?” she tried to balance herself as much as she can from her kneeling position.

Sakura raised a brow in confusion. Her emerald eyes looked at the blonde’s injured and bruised body. There were numerous gashes on her, her bruises were likely to last for a few weeks, and the blonde’s carefully taken care of physique was bloody and scratched. But the ocean blue orbs that stared back was nonetheless mesmerizing. The eyes held none of the tired aura her body seemed to give off the eyes held defiance and a hidden strength beneath them.

The pinkette smiled as she licked her dry lips, “A perfect ten, Ino. You did well.”

Ino pouted, “I’m bruised, battered, and I even cut off my hair for you, and that’s all you can say?” she chuckled, “Was I good enough to be the best friend of the great prodigy though?”

“I don’t know, I’ll ask her when I see her. I’m just plain, old Sakura.”

Ino sighed in defeat as she raised an arm, “I, Yamanaka Ino, forfeit this match.” She locked gazes with the pinkette once more. She thought back to the countless harsh words that she heard about her, _‘I’m still worthy of being your friend, right? Nothing’s changed, right, Sakura?’_

Hayate’s final call fell onto deaf ears as Sakura helped Ino towards the medic waiting for them near the exit, “You don’t have to prove yourself to other people. You’re good enough for me, you dumb pig.” Sakura whispered.

“I don’t know what you mean, forehead.” She whispered back.

“Nothing’s going to change, stop acting like it will.” The pinkette huffed in amusement.

X

Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi

_Winner: Uchiha Sasuke_

Abumi Zaku versus Aburame Shino

_Winner: Aburame Shino_

Tsurugi Misumi versus Kankuro

_Winner: Kankuro_

Yamanaka Ino versus Haruno Sakura

_Winner: Haruno Sakura_

Tenten versus Temari

_Winner: Temari_

Nara Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Kin

_Winner: Nara Shikamaru_

Dosu Kinuta versus Akamichi Chouji

_Winner: Dosu Kinuta_

Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba

_Winner: Uzumaki Naruto_

Gaara versus Rock Lee

_Winner: Gaara_

Sakura blinked at the amount of bad luck the world must have placed on her. Her soft features scowled into a look of annoyance as she read her final match for the Chuunin Exam.

“I have high hopes for you, fellow predator.” Speaking of the Devil, Sakura turned to look at the red haired Sunagakure genin. His green eyes, eerily similar to her own, shined with challenge, “Try not to disappoint me, Haruno Sakura.” He spoke softly before turning to leave the arena.

Beside her, Shikamaru snorted. “As your teammate, I wish you good luck. As your friend, I hope you know how fucked you are right now.”

“That’s not really helping me, Shikamaru.” Sakura pouted as she turned to address her teammates. From her peripheral, she could see Asuma making his way towards the trio.

“Statistically, either you or Sasuke are the only ones capable of going against the deranged redhead. Although yours is probably a good ten to fifteen percent more chance of surviving.” Shino voiced out.

“Ah, I’m so proud of my students for passing the preliminaries,” Asuma called out, “So, what’s the plan?” He asked with a cocky grin on his bearded face.

“Die.”

“Sleep.”

“Eat.”

Asuma pouted, “Those weren’t the answers I was hoping for, but okay. Never thought I’d see the day little Miss Sakura says the word ‘die’ though.” He chuckled in amusement, “C’mon, lighten up a little.”

“She’s going up against the guy that nearly killed Lee, I kinda get where she’s coming from.” Shikamaru scoffed, “Let’s get out of here already. I want to change clothes and take a nap. This whole thing was a scam and a waste of effort.” He traced a few tears on his shirt, disdain etched on his face.

“Shikamaru – san is cranky when he’s tired, yes?” Shino tilted his head towards the pinkette whose eyes were also fixated in wonder at the uncharacteristically loud Nara.

“I guess? It seems I have to revisit the library and read about the Nara Clan. I never encountered this feature regarding their laidback mannerism.” Sakura crossed her arms, “There must be something written about this as well with Social Norms books, I’d have to check those out too.” She mused.

Onyx eyes glared at the two, “I’m tired and I want to eat. I have the right to get cranky like a normal person. Troublesome.”

“Before we go, I’d like to inform you guys ahead that I won’t be able to train any of you for the finals.” Asuma’s comment made the trio turn back towards him with a questioning gaze, “I don’t want to play favorites, so it’s a free for all. Plus, I have a mission that’s going to last a good two weeks, so I won’t be much of help, really.”

“May we know what your mission is about?” Sakura asked.

The bearded man shrugged, “There are plans on making you guys shadow real Ambassadors once the whole Chuunin Exam settles down. As proposed by the Elders, the three of you will be sent to three different lands instead of going as a group. My mission is to make the necessary arrangements with your future mentors and process a few papers with the Daimyos.”

“But didn’t we get enough experience when we went to Kiri?” Shikamaru asked.

The man shook his head, “Not quite. Plus, Kirigakure is not the only land we intend to send you guys.” He clapped his hands twice, “Now, shall we go?” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARRRRR :)) Yeah, I'm alive hehe


	13. Birds of the Same Feather

**CHAPTER 13: Birds of the Same Feather**

* * *

The usually composed and stoic pinkette sighed dejectedly as she closed another book and placed it down the table, the soft slam audible within the empty library. Emerald eyes glared at the bold print on the cover of the book, **Legacy of The Yellow Flash**.

“This is going nowhere,” she muttered as she sighed once more. Her head tilted back to look towards the ceiling in defeat. “Three days and zero progress.” She pouted.

The pinkette scowled as she stretched her right hand out to reach her old, worn notebook filled with notes and diagrams. _‘Why is perfecting the Hiraishin so hard?’_ She pouted once more. Honestly, the girl was so tired after spending three days cooped up in the library studying every book and scroll she could find about the Yondaime Hokage. She was dedicated to the point that she re – read all his old biographies and autobiographies for even the barest hint of perfecting the legendary technique. At this point, the pinkette could probably recite the Yondaime’s life with how many books she’s read.

“Zero progress in three days,” she uttered again as she ran a hand through her hair, “I bet that Gaara’s having the time of his life.” Exhaling softly, the pinkette stood up to arrange her numerous books and scroll.

Sorely disappointed in having wasted another day, she swiftly exited the library.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

“Asuma – san’s not training his team?” Shisui cocked his to the side while keeping his eye trained on Sasuke’s tired figure. “But all his members passed, why wouldn’t he?” he asked the silver haired Jounin.

Beside him, Kakashi shrugged. Like Shisui, he was also focused on Sasuke who was training near the river with his brother and father. “He says that it’s a free for all,” he said, “That and that he couldn’t pick one and neglect the other two.”

Shisui chuckled, “Sounds like a petty excuse if you ask me.” He moved a hand to comb through his hair, “I mean… kinda makes sense since he wouldn’t want to show favoritism, but this is an exam."

“He didn’t even get them tutors,” Kakashi mentioned like the gossip he was.

The Uchiha scoffed in amusement. “Like you did anything to your team?” he raised a brow as a challenge.

“To be fair, Sasuke was taken off my hands far too soon and Naruto was dragged by Jiraiya – sama before I could talk to him. My third didn’t even pass the preliminary.”

“What a lucky bastard,” Shisui chuckled. “So, why are you telling me this?” he asked. Being long term friends with the Copy ninja had its merits; knowing when he had something planned was one of them.

“A little brown bird might have mentioned that a lil’ old pinkie’s been cooped up in the library for the past three days now,” Kakashi turned his head to directly look at Shisui, “She’s still trying for Minato – sensei’s Hiraishin.”

“She already knows how to do the Shunshin, I’m quite impressed with the amount of dedication she has in learning the Hiraishin.” The curly haired teen smiled a little. “Now, what does this have to do with me?”

“Genma and I are thinking of helping Sakura – chan out. She’s going against Gaara, the Kazekage’s youngest son.”

Shisui winced, “I heard he was ruthless with Gai’s student. He gave mini Gai a long term injury, right?”

“Well… I can’t exactly call it ‘long term injury’ with the possibility that Lee might never get to walk again.” Kakashi muttered before he coughed, “In any case, although I’m sure Sakura – chan has a back – up plan in case she doesn’t master the Hiraishin in time, Genma and I thought that we could help her master it anyway. Asuma mentioned that she managed to progress to being capable of writing the seals, albeit not as similar as Sensei’s, and traveling in short distances.”

_‘That’s impressive as it is,’_ Shisui thought with a nod, “And? Where do I come in?” he asked. Between the Yondaime’s former student and former bodyguard, Shunshin no Shisui wasn’t going to be that much of a help.

“You’ll be our test subject, of course!” Kakashi grinned cheerfully, “that and you can help with lil’ Sakura – chan get up to speed.”

* * *

Sakura scowled as she watched Kakashi sit beside her in the small Ichiraku store. “Don’t you have students to train, senpai?” she asked before turning to continue devouring her bowl of miso ramen.

“Ah, how the mighty have fallen,” Kakashi teased as he flicked her pink ponytail, “Eye bags are not a good look on you, Sakura – chan.” He chuckled before gesturing for a bowl of his own.

“Mind your own business, please.” She pouted softly. She internally sighed in defeat before reaching into her jacket and placing her small journal of notes on the table. The small, nondescript journal was worn in its edges but was obviously well – kept and clean. “I still can’t perfect the Hiraishin.”

The Jounin nodded his thanks as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, a lone onyx eye blinked at the pinkette, “You can travel to short distances, yes? What do you think is the problem on why you can’t apply the same method for longer distances?” He questioned.

The pinkette blinked, “I’ve been questioning the same thing myself, senpai. I’m not that dense to realize that.”

“Well, you’re in luck!” The silver haired man’s cheerful tone made the pinkette tilt her head to the side with a hint of uncertainty on her face, “Remember the Yondaime’s Guard Platoon? A friend of mine is willing to help you complete the Hiraishin.”

“I thought that the Guard Platoon being able to use the Hiraishin was a rumor?”

“Nah, in fact, I, myself, had experienced Sensei’s Hiraishin enough to assist you.”

“So, I’m miraculously getting two teachers to help me? That’s a dream come true,” Sakura pouted. _‘All this time and I forgot about asking help from Kakashi – senpai?!’_ she internally fumed at all the previous months she and Asuma had wasted on.

“Also, Shisui’s gonna be your training dummy.”

“Joy.”

X

As much of a Shinobi Sakura was, she really hated the heat. What’s there to like, honestly? Your clothes get sweaty and dirty, your whole body stinks, and nearly everything suddenly seems too close for comfort. Not to mention that her hair gets dry, frizzy, and annoyingly too heavy with all the heat around.

But it seemed like Shiranui Genma liked the heat. Hence, the day after Kakashi had ‘met up’ with her, the four shinobi were standing at an empty training ground with the sun at its peak. Despite the temperature, Genma seemed to make himself home and managed to look cool and collected even when the pinkette could practically see the ground sizzle from the heat.

“You see, it’s not like you can’t perfect it immediately,” Genma drawled out as he mindlessly fanned himself with a paper fan to beat the heat, “It’s just that Hiraishin was made to be tested and perfected a few times. It’s like learning the Shunshin; you have to try short distances before you do any of those crazy, mind – blowing, long distant, instantaneous travels.”

Ignoring a sweat dripping down her neck, Sakura raised a brow, “So, my version of the seal has nothing to do with it?”

The brunette shook his head, “Nah. The Hiraishin was initially created by the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. It was later re – mastered by the Yondaime.” He explained, “They both use the technique, but the difference comes down to their seal formula. The Nidaime’s formulas included more characters that revolved around Kanji scripts while the Yondaime was more partial to the Kanji of ‘Endurance’, ‘Love’, ‘Of’, and ‘Speed’.”

“So, theoretically, all I have to do now is practice in doing more distanced travels?”

“Well, that and we do have to tweak your seal application a little more.” Kakashi voiced out, “Sensei applied most of his seals with paper tags, but they’re more permanent. His markings would be forever embedded to the object or person, unlike yours that are more or less temporary.”

“And, the Yondaime had specially – made Kunai with his markings engraved. Just like the Nidaime used to if I’m not wrong.” Shisui mentioned before turning to grab a bottle of water.

Wiping the sweat of his neck, Genma grinned at the pinkette. “Well, are you ready to nerd out and be the third person to master the Hiraishin, chibi?”

Sakura pouted and begrudgingly sighed, “It’s not like I have a choice when I’m against Gaara’s perfect defense.”

* * *

“Ah, Sakura – chan!” Mebuki cheered as she watched the tired pinkette collapse on the nearest seat in the modest kitchen. She looked at the usually composed girl’s torn and dirty clothes before sighing, “Rough practice with the boys?”

The genin softly groaned, “I finally managed to redo my Hiraishin seal, but…” she trailed off, “I may or may not have bumped into trees while practicing.”

“Practice makes perfect, love.” The blonde chuckled before turning back to the soup she was preparing, “What _does_ matter is that I heard you say ‘finally managed’,” she glanced back, “Were you really able to do it, love?”

Emerald eyes were closed in exhaustion and the girl was nearly dozing off, but her soft tone was full of pride, “It only took me nearly two weeks but I did the impossible,” she said as she tried to make herself comfortable on the wooden chair.

Dark green eyes blinked as the woman mentally calculated the remaining days left before the finals, “That leaves you with more or less two weeks?” she turned to the pinkette, “Will you be alright with how much time you have left?”

“I think?” Sakura murmured in a daze, “I’ll make it work somehow.”

Mebuki silently chuckled at her sleepy daughter before focusing back on her soup, _‘Why am I even worrying? This is my little genius I’m talking to,’_ she thought with a fond smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii, I survived the first month of 2021! :)) BTW, thanks for leaving comments on the previous chapters, they've really helped me keep my motivation during my first semester in college uwu :)) 
> 
> Regarding the question I asked before, I might just publish two stories instead of choosing one over the other :)) Soooo, expect a bakugou - centric and sakura - centric story sometime soon :)) (presuming I don't die from studying ://...)


	14. Fellow Predator

**CHAPTER 14: Fellow Predator**

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at empty green eyes. Its owner, a monster with human skin, stood in front of her with his arms crossed and back straight with confidence. “They say to save the best for last. I do hope you won’t disappoint me.” Gaara spoke, his tone loud and clear despite the roaring audience in the arena outside the waiting room.

Sakura blinked once, “I’ll try my best,” she smiled, “Now, shall we watch your sister’s match together?” she offered.

Gaara was silent before he turned to face the window that gave a pretty nice view to the center of the arena. “If you try to forfeit the match, I will kill you.” He glanced back at her, “Do not test me, Haruno.”

The pinkette nodded before moving towards the window herself, her eyes lingered on the matchboard for a few moments before turning towards the arena.

**First Match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji**

**_Winner: Uzumaki Naruto_ **

**Second Match: Kankuro versus Aburame Shino**

**_Winner: Aburame Shino; Kankuro forfeits_ **

**Third Match: Nara Shikamaru versus Uchiha Sasuke versus Temari**

**_Match in Progress;_ **

****

A three – way match was rarely done with Chuunin Exams, but this year’s setup had instead wanted all Genin to show off during the first round, rather than moving a competitor for the second round. What’s even rare was that Shikamaru was actually trying, in the pinkette’s eyes it was as if the Nara was showing off – was he trying to impress someone?

_‘What is he doing?’_ she thought with a raised brow. As long as she had known the boy, he wasn’t the type to stand out and garner attention from people. He was just like her and Shino, people who’d rather plan and attack using surprise and speed to one’s advantage. Now, the boy seemed to crave attention.

Sakura watched as Shikamaru’s shadow slithered like a snake, its form twisting left and right as it tried to catch and distract both of his opponents. Shikamaru kneeled in a corner far from Sasuke and Temari, but all eyes were on him and his ever – changing shadow. The pinkette watched a small smirk form on the lazy boy’s face. It was as if he was saying ‘I’m here too’.

From her point of view, Sasuke and Temari seemed to look frustrated and unnecessarily tired as they dodged and jumped from place to place while simultaneously fighting amongst themselves. “Smart move, Shika.” She muttered to herself as she realized that her teammate was trying to tire themselves out.

It was a no – brainer that Shikamaru wasn’t the most athletic person in their friend group, but he was one of the smartest. _‘If you can’t compete with them, then don’t.’_ She smiled at the thought of how the laziest boy easily played two of his competitors to his game.

The odd duo was silent as they watched the crowd go crazy in response to Shikamaru trapping both competitors with his clan’s technique. It was a no – brainer that the match has been decided with Shikamaru as the winner, all he had to do was make Sasuke and Temari knock themselves out or forfeit.

The arena was on its feet as they waited for the genius to make his next move. “I, Nara Shikamaru, forfeit this match.” The boy proudly grinned as he casually raised his hand, his victims mirroring his action.

_‘What?’_ Sakura blinked as she tried to make sense of what her teammate had just announced. _‘Shika is… forfeiting?’_ she thought as she watched the arena go wild. The crowd’s reactions ranged from baffled to amusement and even from her position, she could see that even Ino and Hinata were stupefied in their seats.

Emerald eyes followed Shikamaru as he confidently walked out of the match. “Your teammate is crazy,” she turned to her red – headed counterpart, “I can respect that.” He grinned with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Yes… Shikamaru’s like that sometimes.” She hesitantly replied.

“I hope you can match his level of crazy,” Gaara offhandedly mentioned, “Because if you don’t, I’ll tear you apart. Piece. By. Piece.” He promised.

Sakura smiled, “Say that to me again when our match is over, Gaara – san.” She turned back towards the match between Sasuke and Temari, half – mindedly aware of the threat she had said to her competitor.

X

Gaara grinned as he stood across from the pinkette, “Don’t bore me, Haruno!” He yelled as he sent out his sand towards her.

_‘This guy is mad crazy,’_ Sakura thought as she shunshined away from the deranged beast to get some distance between them. Her gloved hands reached down to her kunai pouch to retrieve three kunais on each hand.

With the sand making way to her again, she threw the ones on her right hand before teleporting above Gaara, “I see you,” he chuckled and didn’t even bother to dodge the remaining kunai she threw towards him. The kunais were instead deflected and were left embedded on the ground near him.

Unable to dodge a fresh wave of sand, green eyes widened with glee as the pinkette was pierced by the sand. _‘What?’_ he thought as no blood emerged from the pierced body. Instead, water seeped down and slowly drenched the tendril. Confused, he was momentarily stunned on the spot, and even his waves of sand were frozen in mid – air.

As soon as he realized that he was playing with a water clone, a hand broke the ground from beneath him. Snapping to look at the hand clamped on his ankle, he gasped and his sand automatically responded to his stress, “Let go of me!” He yelled as his mind overloaded with the thought of simply piercing the confirmed body hiding under the ground.

The audience gasped as their sight on the match was momentarily blocked by the sudden gust of wind and dirt. By the time they could see somewhat of the match, the arena was covered already with a shocking amount of sand and Gaara stood high in the sky on a thick platform made up of sand. _‘The guy’s going ballistic,’_ sitting with the audience, Shikamaru thought as he searched for his pink haired teammate within the arena.

Appearing above the red head, “Suikusari no Jutsu,” emerald eyes watched as chains made out of water formed almost instantaneously before she vanished once again just in time to dodge spike – shaped sand.

Gaara glared as he felt the chains, “Enough!” He gritted his teeth in anger when he saw the chains disperse and wet the sand near him. Annoyed with how heavy his sand now felt, he tried to look around to find the pinkette.

“Below you!”

The Sunagakure boy let out a cry when he felt searing hot pain in his lower leg. Wide green eyes looked down to see a long slice that ran down from his calf to his ankle. He had always loved the color red, but the same color never seemed so dauntingly horrifying until now. He watched as blood continued to spill from the cut, seemingly taunting him that his opponent was one he has never come across before.

_‘Let me hurt her for you,’_ his mind thought. _‘I want her to bleed’_. “Give me time.” The redhead muttered to himself before he dispersed his sand to cover the whole arena. “Enough of your cheap tricks, Haruno!” With his mind screaming for vengeance, he could care less as he watched his sand form into sharp, jagged spikes that pierced the ground.

“Hiraishin: Complete,” Sakura smirked as she appeared beside Gaara with a lightning blade in between her index and middle finger.

Green eyes widened as he realized that an odd – looking kanji was written on his ankle. “Raiton: Yaiba no Jutsu,” she drove the blade to the frozen redhead’s torso.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: 
> 
> Hiiii, comments give me life :3. Have you guessed that I suck with fighting scenes? HAHHAAHAH Essay writing did not prepare me for action scenes hehe. Honestly, I was gonna write a few more things, but sadly, the second semester seems to love essays ://

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and review :)) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!!


End file.
